Harry Potter and Twilight's Bracelet
by Zeromaru Chaos Mode
Summary: Backed up by his relatives, Harry trains for his upcoming Destiny to defeat the Drab Lord Dudley's Words. HarryLunaGinny? Grey!Powerful!Harry slight .hack inserts
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and the Twilight Bracelet**

**Prologue: A Month into the Summer**

To say this last month had been odd was an understatement. The residents of Number 4 Privet Drive had been coexisting…peacefully. And not in the way he'd expected…

Currently, Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, though in self-opinion the Boy-Who-Couldn't-Catch-A-Bloody-Break-If-His-Life-Depended-On-It, was punching a tree. Yes, punching a tree. It was an old oak tree, one that saw nothing more than the same fields. He wasn't punching it out of frustration or anger, which was surprising in itself. But what was most surprising was who was with him.

On the other side of the old oak tree, punching in between each of Harry's punches, was his cousin-by-marriage, Dudley. Yes, even Harry still can't get over his shock, though it had subsided quite a bit. The reason the two were punching the hell out of a tree, was…training. Yes, Harry and Dudley were willingly training together. It all started when Harry got back from his Fifth Year at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…

**Flashback…**

_He's dead…he's dead and it's my fault…_

Those were Harry Potter's thoughts on the long car ride back from Kings Cross Station. Seriously, that's all he could think. Well, more like that's all he let himself think. Finally the ride ended, and Harry mechanically trudged over to the boot of the car, and dragged out his school trunk. His Owl, Hedwig had flown ahead, disliking being in confined spaces.

Before he could even reach the staircase however, his "Uncle" Vernon Dursely decided he'd had a few things that needed to be said to the boy.

"Now see here boy! I'll not tolerate your freak friends threatening me with anything! You'll do as I say and no less, or you'll be out on the streets you good for nothing fre-

"SHUT UP!"

Now, here was the clincher. This wasn't Harry speaking. No, he was still lost, though the voice did shock him out of his stupor. It was Dudley.

"Father, you say ONE more thing, and I swear I'll tell Mum about your little 'friends'."

"D-Dudley?"

"I've done a lot of thinking this year. More than I've probably done my entire life. I used to let you and Mum do the thinking for me, enjoying how someone else would be blamed for anything I did, how I could do whatever I wanted and nobody could stop me…but then those…those things appeared. Those…what were they Harry?"

"_He called me HARRY?!_ De…mentors?"

"Yeah, those Demented things! (Harry didn't bother correcting him, sounded close enough in his opinion.) When they showed up I saw everything I had feared come to life…but then you chased them away. I'd been absolutely rubbish to you and you saved my life. I paid attention to what those people said in the station. Those things suck your soul out, and 'normal' people like us can't see them. They could be anywhere."

Harry nodded in shocked stupor, listening to every word.

"This whole school year I realized exactly what you put on the line for me. At first I thought I deserved it seeing as you were a freak…no offence meant this time."

"None taken…"

"Anyway, I thought it was only fair…but then I remembered what I saw…what those things did…and I realized…you'd fought them before, you'd know exactly what they could do…and THEN I realized how much worse it must have been for you, with how horribly we've been treating you. But even that wasn't enough…it wasn't until I saw _her._"

"Her?" All three occupants asked at the same time.

"The most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. Me being the smug bastard I was I rolled up on her, using the pick-up lines that Father taught me…and she laughed. She laughed in my face, and you know what she said?"

"_Me? Date someone like you? After the way you treated your cousin?"_

"_What?!"_

"_Yes…I know all about you Dudley Dursely. Cousin of Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. He's famous in our world…and you…you are just as well known."_

"_Wh-what do you mean?"_

"_I mean there are MANY people, male and female, that wish to cause you harm for what you've done to such a wonderful boy. How he managed to have such a pure heart after living for so long with such a horrid upbringing. You know there are ways to cause a person pain with magic…ways that don't even require you to be near?"_

"_Y-you're lying!"_

"_No…He has experienced those pains. Of course, facing the Dark Lord tends to lead to that sort of thing."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_Oh didn't you bother asking? Of course you didn't…you treat him like people from my world treat me…but I digress. Harry Potter, your cousin, is the only one to face the most powerful Magic user in the known world and **survive **five times…not counting when he was a baby of course."_

"_No way…"_

"_Yes…and there are many people who resent him for that…and for each one there is someone who admires him for it. You see, there are those who wish him safety, and those who wish him harm…but there is one thing that both have in common, do you know what that is Dudley Dursely?"_

"_N-no…"_

"_Neither would hesitate to torture you to insanity, watch as they defile your mother, carve into your father and bludgeon, disembowel, and incinerate you…if it meant getting to him. His very presence puts you in danger…but at the same time protects you beyond your wildest dreams."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_He is selfless to the point of self-destruction. If it meant protecting someone innocent, he'd leap in the way of a hundred Avada Kedavra spells…"_

"_What?"_

"_A spell that causes instant death. No pain, not preparation…just two words and a life is ended. He survived that spell once. And that is why he was placed with you. He's a hero to some…and a plague to others."_

"_A…hero?"_

"_Yes…but he hates it. He just wishes for a normal, happy life…well, as normal as you can get for a mage…but you…you and your family hinder that dream. And I warn you. I have heard stories of how the current dark lord started out. He started out in VERY similar ways that Harry has. Remember this Dudley Dursely. Harry Potter is NOT someone you want as an enemy…he has the potential to do wondrous things…but also the power to cause terrible pain. The way he stands now, the second choice wouldn't even be fathomable…but continue on the path you have placed him on…and it won't be the Dark Lord you have to worry about coming."_

"_Who…are you?"_

"_Me? I'm nobody…just an observer…people call me…Loony."_

Harry thought for a moment. _Loony…LUNA?! He ran into Luna? What the hell was she doing around here?_

"Of course I ran into this girl near London…was out with the boys and decided to take a walk for a bit."

_Ahh…that makes a bit more sense._

"But that was when I realized what we had done. What I had done. It wasn't just fear that made me change…it was worry. Worry for my _family_. Which includes you whether I liked it or not. I realized that you had something we didn't, which gave you more chances to protect yourself, and us, if you saw fit. We couldn't change circumstances that led you here nor that led up to this moment…but we could change what happened now. And I vowed I would. That girl opened my eyes to the world. How would I be able to succeed if everyone saw me as the bully, the one who beat up little kids for fun? Boxing Champion aside, I had nothing worth going for me. And then I thought, this guy…this Drab Lord…he's not just after you, he's after everyone, and he'll crush anyone standing in his way. If I wanted to survive…I'd have to get over this crap my parents instilled in me, get of my fat ass and help. So I decided, I'd help you train in the muggle ways."

"You'll what?"

"Duddykins, we can just get rid of him, we'll be fine."

"Don't you get it Mum? We've been marked from the moment he was born! We've been marked since YOU were born! They'll find us either way, if only to hurt him by hurting or killing US! We're his family, his relations, and NOTHING will erase that knowledge from the world, let ALONE his kind. We can kick him out all we want, it won't change the fact that people know we exist. These people have ways Mother…and I for one would rather die knowing I may have given him a chance to keep others alive."

"…Well said Dudley."

Everyone turned to Vernon.

"You're finally becoming a man. And a good one at that. I can't say I like this. But you're right. We've been in danger from the beginning. Since this Lord has been around, we've been at risk. Mysterious Deaths, strange lights, odd hooded men…just like last time. You…Potter…you saw this…Dark Lord thing…you saw him return?"

"Y-yes…he rose from the dead like a bad horror movie rip-off."

"And he's after you?"

"If only to prove a point. He's got a bigger ego than even you Dudley. Wont rest until I'm six feet under…unless I get him first."

"Which you will, if we have anything to say about it."

"Petunia?"

"I hated my sister. I hated her because she was special…because she could do all those…those things. I resented her power…while I was 'normal', powerless. That Voldemort…he…he killed my parents, my family, because Lily had defied him. I hated her for that…but it wasn't her fault…I hated you…every time I looked at you; you stared at me with Lily's eyes. But…I can't hold on to that hate anymore…it's pointless. Our lives…our very existence, is at risk. I'll help…but you still have to cook. I don't like admitting it but your meals always taste better than mine."

"You should try Mrs. Weasely's cooking…makes even Hogwarts' food seem bad. And Hogwarts is like an eternal all you can eat buffet."

"Whether we like it or not…you're our family Harry…and whether you like it or not, it seems like everyone knows you're the only one that can beat this guy. So…we'll help."

"Not yet."

Turned to Vernon.

"I need…time…to think on this. You all do as you wish, but I need to process this information. I will say this. Dudley, get him exercising more. These fre-….m-magic folk…they…use their…sticks mostly right?"

"Yes…"

"Teach him how to fight without it. We can't send you to classes, but Dudley can teach you the basics. It'll be up to you to make a form of your own."

"Th-thank you."

Then Harry faded for a moment…his eyes dimmed…then he blinked…then snorted…which turned into full out laughter.

"What's so funny boy?!"

"Wh-what Dudley called Voldemort!" He laughed harder. "The Drab Lord! HA! I've got to tell the others about that one. That'll piss him off for sure!"

**End Flashback.**

So…from that month on, Dudley had been teaching him the basics of muggle fighting…which Harry was taking to quite easily. He realized that from spending years forcing his magic to suppress itself subconsciously, he could channel it to different parts of his body quite easily. His body healed quickly from any injuries he got while training, and his Quiddich matches helped give him a bit of definition already.

_I still cant believe it was Luna who caused all this…I really have to thank her. Wonder if I can get her a gift._

Of course…this was only the beginning of a summer of weird shit. Harry Potter's in for a wild ride.

New HP fic…no self insertion this time…just a…well, that'd be spoiling it. See if you like it.


	2. Bracelet

Harry Potter and the Twilight Bracelet

Chapter I: The Power

It was a month into the summer, and still no word from his 'friends.' He wondered for a moment if they truly were his friends…but then he realized that if they weren't, they'd still send him something just to spite him. Either way, his training for now was done. Today he had went alone for Dudley had opted to help his father fix the garage door. However when he got back, there was something he never expected to see.

"Potter…you have…a letter."

Harry took the letter and saw indeed it was addressed to him. _OWL results? No…not thick enough for that…_

He opened it and unfolded the parchment that was within.

(Play .hack//GU Rebirth: The Epitaph is Told)

_**Dear Harry,**_

**_I charmed this letter to arrive to you if my magic ever left this world. It's around June of your fifth year, and I realized while cooped up in this hell hole that you didn't know much about magical history (That old ghost's class doesn't count.) So, I thought I'd tell you a story…that might actually help. For once in my life I'm being serious about something… (But if you tell anyone I'll deny it kicking and screaming!)_**

**_There was a time where Muggles and Mages lived together. This was ages ago, before even the time of Merlin. There was a woman named Morganna. She was the most powerful Dark Mistress of the time. Morganna created a bracelet. A weapon of unfathomable power. It could alter the very molecular structure of people, even objects. She created eight more of them, and summoned the most powerful mages of the time. She gave a bracelet to each one, and commanded them to conquer the world._**

_**The first was Skeith, the Terror of Death. He was a murderer through and through, loving the sight of blood and bodies scattered.**_

_**The Second was Innis, the Mirage of Deceit. She manipulated the minds of her enemies into seeing their worst fears, and then praying upon them. It's believed that she created the Dementors.**_

_**Third was Magus, the Propagation. He was able to create copies of himself and confuse the opponent. He was the fastest of the group…and also the worst. He had a lust for the rape of any female he laid eyes on.**_

_**The fourth was Fidchell, the Prophet. He was a Seer of the highest degree, able to predict his opponent's moves easily. Originally with no malice, within him, he was his village's oracle…but his family was slaughtered by his own people, and he sought revenge.**_

_**The fifth was Gorre the Machinator. He was a powerful mage with a demon bound to his soul. Together they were the greatest strategists the world had seen.**_

**_The Sixth was Macha, the Temptress. A half Succubus, half human, she was the opposite of Magus, as she prayed on men, turning them against their friends, family, and then draining them of their life force._**

**_The Seventh was Tarvos, the Avenger. He was perhaps the most interesting, nobody knew his motives, nobody knew what he sought…but everyone who crossed his path knew one thing. He held the blackest soul imaginable._**

**_The last was Korbenik, the Rebirth. He could detach his soul and merge it with another's body, thus avoiding death._**

_**These eight beings now given that power by Morganna spread out to take over the world. However there was another, a young girl who stood in Morganna's way the entire time. Her name was Aura. She was a powerful witch in her own right, but held not the power to defeat Morganna. So she called for the help of a rare Red Mage. Back then, there were four types of mages. Black Mages focused on attacking and debilitating the opponents with the elements. White mages were their opposites, holding the power to heal and protect. Blue mages were able to take the abilities of their opponents and use them themselves, but it drained them considerably. Red Mages were the rarest to find. They focused on a mixture of both Black and White magic, and balancing it out with Swordplay. Their magical capabilities were less powerful than a sole White or Black mage, but their abilities in close range allowed for them to hold their own and become valuable assets in any battle.**_

_**So Aura requested the assistance of the last Red Mage, a warrior named Xenmaru. Actually it's more like he saved her life, nearly losing his own, and she brought him back by giving him some of her life energy. Somehow, that exchange gave him the power to access the greater magics of the white and black mages. She gave him a bastardized version of Morganna's Bracelet, naming it the Twilight Bracelet. She asked him to help her protect their world. Being an honorable warrior, he accepted her plea, and together they set out to stop Morganna's plans.**_

**_The Whole story would take WAAAAY too long to put in a letter, so I'll make things short. Xenmaru and Aura traveled the world, battling and defeating Morganna's eight warriors. Finally the two reached Morganna herself. Xenmaru and Morganna fought to a stalemate, where Morganna used her own bracelet to kill Aura. As her last act, Aura grafted all of her power to Xenmaru, granting him the ability to slay Morganna._**

_**But the deed was done. During their travels the two had fallen in love, and he had nothing left. The allies they gathered with them wept for her loss…but then Xenmaru made a decision. He decreed that they would seal the bracelet within a book, one that would only be able to be opened by one of true heart.**_

_**The book has since existed only in legends. But I know for a fact that you can open it…we just have to find it. I was hoping to tell you all this in person…but well, I had a feeling that I wouldn't be able to. And if you got this letter, I'd be right.**_

_**Harry, find the book. I know you can handle its power. You've made your parents proud kid…rising above all the pain you've been dealt. And you've made me proud. Now go out there and kick some dark wizard ass! I got a bet with James going that depends on whether you'll be an Auror or a freelance. I picked Freelance, it fits you better.**_

_**Be careful kid.**_

_**Your Godfather,**_

_**Sirius Orion Black.**_

He didn't cry. He thought he would, but the tears wouldn't come. The letter only made him more determined to stop Voldemort. _I'll find that book Sirius…and when I do…Voldemort had better watch out._

His relatives gave him a wide berth the rest of the day. It wasn't until the evening did the day's next event happen.

Harry was rooting around in his trunk when he found something. A book…one he didn't recognize. He pulled it out, not noticing the faint glow around it. It was a normal looking book, a bit big but nothing extravagant about it…except for the weird symbols on the back. He peered at them closely and read aloud.

"Ore no Hikari to Yami. Ore wa nozomi no chikara to mamoru ka. Ideyo, korei no chikara! Tasogare no Udewa Densetsu!"

(Same soundtrack: Opening Demo)

Suddenly the book began to shudder. Harry dropped it and smacked his forehead. _Stupid! Never read aloud what's on the cover of a mysterious book!_

The book flared with light, and then snapped open. It started floating in front of Harry, who stood there, resigning himself to his fate. The pages began turning, first slowly…then picking up speed. A strong wind began howling within the room. A sphere of energy appeared above the rapidly turning pages. It flared with light and Harry threw up his arms to shield his face. Suddenly, his arms were STUCK there. He opened his eyes to see that the sphere was shooting multiple bolts of energy into his arms, something that was starting to hurt. The sphere split in two, and then shot towards Harry. The twin orbs slammed into his arms with a considerable amount of pain.

Suddenly, the air around his wrists began to glow. Two glowing green rings of light appeared around them. The pain subsided and he stared at his wrists. The rings flashed, showing another construction around the green rings. A small, nearly cone-shaped object hovered around the rings, both glowing a soft blue-green color.

"Wait a minute…" _"Find the book Harry! I know you can handle its power!"_

A smile broke out on his face…which vanished as he fell unconscious. The last thing he heard…

**Oh…so you're the one…damn, I was hoping for a girl.**

* * *

End second chapter. Not as long as the prologue, but hey, it sets the tone for the next few chapters. Now for ONCE I'm actually trying to plan these things out. I've got the next chapter or two floating around my head somewhere. Alright, I promised no self-insertion this time (though since I'm a guy…wouldn't that be a bit difficult anyway?) BUT I'm tossing in an OC…but as a mentor. An intangible mentor. Prepare for some humor, and Harry getting schooled by a 4,000 year old spirit.

HAPPY HALLOWEEN BITCHES!


	3. Express

**Harry Potter and the Twilight Bracelet**

**Chapter II: The Hogwarts Express**

Harry Potter slipped past all the rest of the students on the Hogwarts Express. He made it to the final compartment of the last car, only to see that there was someone sitting there. On further silent inspection, he noticed that said being was none other than Luna Lovegood, the strange blonde girl that everyone seemed to reject for her unusual views. However Harry had come to realize that there was a hidden wisdom in her words and views.

**Really now? **_Well...she DID stop me from doing something stupid at the end of fifth year…_**Not to mention fixed your home life. **_That too._

He decided to let her see him, but ONLY her. He slipped into the compartment without a sound, seeing as he had soundless and invisible charms upon him.

"Hello Harry Potter."

He twitched. **Damn she's good. How the hell'd she do that anyway? **_Damned if I know Xen…damned if I know._

He took off the charms.

"Hello Luna."

"I was wondering when you would come visit again."

"Well, I do need an education…" Here, the voice in his head cleared his throat. "And it's always wonderful seeing a beautiful girl like yourself."

She looked up at him in surprise, eyes wider than usual. _Well, it's not a lie…she is pretty cute. _**Corruption complete! **_Wait…what? Oh DAMMIT!_

She blushed slightly. Suddenly there was a ringing sound that resonated through the entire compartment. A blazing silver flame appeared in the air between them. The flames scattered to reveal a beautiful silver white Phoenix. The bird trilled at the two and landed on Harry's shoulder.

Luna's eyes widened again, and then a small serene smile appeared on her face.

"Hello Hedwig."

The bird nodded…and then let out a sound that resembled someone yelling "WHAT?!"

**Damn…she's REALLY good! What is she psychic? **_I don't know…but some consider her practically psycho. _**Pfft. That old man is more psycho than she is. **_Point._

"I'm…not even gonna ask how you knew."

"Well, Hedwig was your loyal owl…and she was the only one whose color even resembled that phoenix…logic my dear Harry."

**That's some damn good logic…_Yes…almost too good. Hedwig was white…I'm silver, there's a difference. _Not to the untrained eye my dear.**

"I take it you wouldn't mind if I sat with you?"

"Of course not. It's nice to sit with someone who wouldn't make fun of me."

"Indeed." He placed his trunk in the overhead rack and slid next to her, 'Hedwig' landing on the seat across from them.

_**I'm getting uncomfortable…do you mind if I…**_

Harry looked over to Luna. **She's trustworthy. I don't know how I know, but I know. **_But can she keep this secret? _**Only one way to find out.**

'Hedwig' let out a trill and started flapping into the air. Luna looked up at her and both watched as rings of energy surrounded the fire-bird. The rings seemed to contract upon the bird's figure…and then suddenly explode outwards with a silver light. Luna snapped her eyes shut seconds before the blinding light…and when she opened them, she blinked. Twice.

Standing before them was a tall, slender young woman. Long white hair cascaded down her back. Two bright blue eyes stared at the young girl in rapt attention. A loose white gown flowed over her cream colored skin.

"Think that's enough white?"

Luna blinked and realized Harry was speaking to her.

"Yes…blindingly so…"

'Hedwig' smirked.

"I would prefer it if you not tell anyone about this until Master Harry does. Our story is that Hedwig died…and I appeared in her place."

"Alright, what shall I refer to you as then?"

"Nephtys."

"The sacred Phoenix…"

"How'd you know?"

"Saw it on a card somewhere."

The other two occupants nodded.

Nephtys slid over to Harry's side and leaned on him.

"If you don't mind…I'd like to get a bit of sleep before the big show."

"Not at all."

Harry then flinched a tad as Luna leaned on his other side.

"I think I'll do the same."

"G-go ahead…"

**You sly dog you. Two beautiful girls leaning on you for sleep…how lucky is that? **_Oh be quiet…_

As the train continued, Harry became lost in his thoughts…while Nephtys dreamt of a memory…the memory of when she became a Phoenix…

**Flashback…**

It had been two weeks in the strange space. The other young human had been running her master ragged in training. As an owl there wasn't much to do except fly around once in a while, and watch over her master as he slept.

"Annoying isn't it?"

The strange human's voice rang out in the world around her. A small ringing sound and a silver flash later, he was standing next to her. She looked at him and cocked her head to the side.

"Not being able to help. It's annoying right?"

She nodded.

"You love him don't you? Not in a romantic way but like family."

She nodded again.

"Good. He's gonna need an older sister."

She cocked her head in confusion.

"I…have an idea. I've been pondering it, and working out all the problems in it. You know the Artifact we use right?"

She nodded.

"It can change the very properties of living or non-living things. I was thinking…I would use it to alter your energy patterns enough so you could become something that can help him."

Her eyes widened.

"Come."

He vanished in a swirl of silver energy. The energy was still there. She took one more look at her master, and flew through it.

"Perch."

She landed on a tall stool.

"This…will hurt. Are you sure you wish to go through with it?"

_Anything…for my Harry._

"Indeed. Very well."

He held out his right arm. There was a small flare of light as a green ring of light appeared around his wrist. Shards of glass-like energy surrounded the ring, focusing inwards like a funnel. Slightly behind the small green ring, but within the red funnel, was a small red bracelet. From that bracelet, four rotating protrusions that resembled fan blades appeared and began to extend themselves.

Hedwig held in her fear at seeing such a powerful object pointed at her. Her instincts told her to run, but her heart and mind told her to stay put.

The blades ceased their rotation, and moments later, arrow-headed streams of multi-colored energy immediately fired from the tips. They arced and twisted their way to Hedwig, slamming themselves into her.

If she had vocal cords, she would have screamed. The pain was unbearable. She could feel as her very molecular structure was being ripped apart and replaced, piece by piece. She felt something growing within her. Power, power like she'd never felt before. She felt her wings grow, she felt her talons sharpen. She felt fire surrounding her, within her. She felt her very form shift. And finally it stopped. The pain ended. She felt lighter, free.

The Artifact had faded, returning to whatever void it hid within. The strange human pulled out a card and slammed it into the air. The card shimmered and the air around it rippled as twirling vortexes of energy flew out of it. The vortexes combined into one, and standing before her was a girl holding a mirror. The girl stepped over to Hedwig and held the mirror so she could see herself.

She nearly fell out of the air in surprise. She was a Phoenix. A brilliant Silver Phoenix. But there was something else. A pulse of energy within her that felt unusual. She unconsciously reached down into it and tapped it, causing her form to glow again. She felt herself become heavier, her talons become feet, her wings become hands and fingers, she felt her body shift again.

And when she opened her eyes, a beautiful woman looked back at her. She was HUMAN! She couldn't believe it. She looked over to the other human and saw a small smile on his face.

"Your new name is Nephtys…named after the Sacred Phoenix."

She nodded and felt a swirl of energy behind her. Hedwig- no…Nephtys looked back, and then to the human.

"Go to him."

"Thank…you…"

She smiled and dashed into the vortex, eager to see her master.

**End Flashback…**

Nephtys woke up. She looked around to see Harry standing before her already in uniform. Luna was behind him getting changed. **_Nice butt… _**Harry blushed slightly, showing that he heard her thought. Nephtys smiled and got up, stretching.

"We're almost there."

She nodded and focused. The rings returned around her, changing her back into a Phoenix. _**Shall I wait outside the castle? **If you don't mind. I'll call for you when I'm ready. _She trilled, and vanished in a wave of silver flame.

Luna tapped his shoulder. He turned around to see her wearing only her skirt and a bra. He blinked and blushed slightly, but fought it off. She looked up at him slightly, dreamy, far away look on her face as usual.

"I'm having a hard time getting the clasp right…can you help?"

**I don't care WHAT you say, you're going out with that girl or else I'll send you the most erotic wet dreams you'll ever encounter every night for the rest of your life.**

Harry blushed a darker red. _Can I at least WAIT a while? _**You have two weeks.**

Needless to say…this year…was going to be VERY interesting…

* * *

Third (technically second) chapter GET! And I'm not even at the GOOD part yet! Brownie points to whoever can guess where the Sacred Phoenix thing came from correctly! DAMN I GOT REVIEWS! Note to self…continue this fic NO MATTER WHAT!

Panaka: Well, it might take a while, but I'll make sure to finish this. It's actually turning out pretty well.

Taeniaea: I swear you have like, automated response system for every chapter…it's funny. But I'm glad you're reading it. I'll try to update again soon.

Marikili68: Glad you like it. It was about a week or so but I hope this chapter was fast enough.

bandgsecurtiyaw: Thanks. Hope I can keep your interest.

He who needs no name: badass name you got there. And yeah you're right, Xenmaru is the 4,000 year old spirit that's gonna help Harry out. And so far, Voldie doesn't know. All he knows is 'That Damned Potter Brat' is somehow blocking his mind. Nobody, not even Harry knows the scope of his own power yet.

Well…that's about it for now. Interesting stuff next chapter! Plus, first Hogsmade weekend…which will have a point I assure you.


	4. Luna

**Harry Potter and the Twilight Bracelet**

**Chapter III: Luna**

**Hogwarts-Night**

The moon shone brightly in the night sky. The Entrance Feast had ended hours ago, and the students had retreated to their beds for a good night's sleep…However there was one student in particular who fell out of that category.

Luna Lovegood sat in front of the window in the Ravenclaw fifth-year girls' dormitories. The moonlight glistened across her pale skin, as her silver eyes shone in the darkness. Her head rested on her folded arms on the windowsill and a cool breeze blew her dirty blonde hair in her face. Brushing the strands out of the way she recalled the opening feast in great detail…

**Flashback…** (There's gonna be a lot of these)

Harry had performed his "Stealth Charms" as he called them once again. He sat next to Luna in the last carriage to the castle. She stayed silent and stared out of the window as they arrived at the gates. She opened her door and slid out, taking care to kneel down and act as if she were tying her shoelace to give Harry time to slip out behind her. Seemingly nodding at herself, she closed the carriage door and along with Harry trailing invisibly behind her, began her quest to the great hall. Harry whispered goodbye in her ear as she walked over to the Ravenclaw table, amidst stares made by her housemates. This annoyed Harry, but the voice in his mind told him to shelve it and wait. Their time would come.

Unknown to him the Voice was annoyed as well. He had taken a liking to the Lovegood girl. Something in her called to him…something he was going to find out.

Hiding in a corner, watching with some small amount of guilt as his friends looked frantically for him, Harry waited. To both his and Luna's surprise, at the head table next to Dumbledore sat not only Cornelius Fudge, the incapable Minister of Magic, but Dolores Umbridge, the fat, toad like woman who tormented the students as their Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher last year.

Luna snuck a look over to Harry who was in his corner seething silently. Her heart and wishes went out to him. She knew what it was he hid, the scars from the unfair detentions.

The sorting went by, the feast ended, and Dumbledore made his usual opening speech…however, this one, would end up different…

"My students…we all know that there is one among us missing tonight…the reasons being…that the Ministry of Magic has declared the missing Harry Potter…Dead."

Gasps of shock, fear and sadness overtook the hall…that is until Harry had enough.

"Dead am I? Now why the HELL didn't anyone tell me about this?"

The entirety of the hall flinched in shock as the voice rang through. Suddenly, in a shimmer of air, Harry Potter, just proclaimed deceased appeared in the center of the Great Hall.

"Mister Potter…it's good to see you again."

"I can't say I reciprocate that feeling Headmaster…but it is nice to be back. Now someone explain why the hell that bumbling fool of a minister decided to call me dead without consulting me? One would assume that I'd be the first to know."

"You hold your tongue boy! You are in the presence of-

"Oh do shut UP you dirty toad! Do you have any idea who YOU are in the presence of? No, I will inform you. You are in the presence of the sole descendant of Godric Gryffindor!"

More gasps were elicited from the students…well the ones who knew what the hell he was talking about. The minister stared at him in fear, and began shaking as such. Of course the fat lady couldn't HELP but keep singing.

"BULLSHIT! Prove it you stupid brat!"

"I will."

With that he held out his hand.

"By the blood of my forefathers I beseech you. Illumination take form! Come forth, Blade of the Ancients! Blood of Godric, soul of Meredith, arise Sword of Gryffindor!"

A brilliant flash. When the light faded, floating in front of Harry Potter was indeed Godric Gryffindor's legendary blade. The hall was in shock. Especially the Gryffindors. Their longtime friend Harry Potter was the descendant of their House's creator.

The fat woman couldn't speak…but Harry wasn't done.

"And now. For your Judgment." **You're not going to show your trump card NOW are you? **_No. Once I realized who I was from I found out the blade can drain the magical energy of the unjust. It's nowhere NEAR the effectiveness of the Bracelet, but its close enough._

The minister spoke up.

"Whatever do you mean Milord?"

"That woman…has slandered, offended, and wronged in every way possible, the name of Gryffindor. Not to mention the other countless innocents whose lives she tortured."

The toad was afraid. She fucked up royally, and nothing would save her.

"M-Minister! Please!"

"…If Mister Potter is correct, which for once…I believe he is…then I cannot, nor WOULD I help you. I've let you have free reign Dolores…thinking that you were in the right…how blind I have been."

The toad tried to run. Suddenly a flash of silver flame was before her. The backlash from the sudden appearance sent her to her backside. Flapping angrily in front of her was Nephtys.

"A Silver Phoenix? Is that even possible?"

"Dolores Umbridge." She turned to face him. "For your crimes against the House of Gryffindor, and the inhabitants of the Houses of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, along with the few you've committed against the House of Slytherin, I hereby sentence you to life, without the possibility of redemption, of being stripped of your magical essence, and trapped in an eternity of nightmares."

The sword began to glow. An ethereal voice rang through the hall.

"**So it is spoken…so it shall be."**

The sword turned, the tip facing the toad-woman. Suddenly it shot forward, embedding itself within her chest. No blood was spilled, for it did not pierce flesh, but soul. She screamed as her magical energy was ripped from her body, absorbed by the sword, cleansed, and cast into the ether for redistribution. A pale green glow appeared around her, and suddenly she was encased in a dome of energy. The dome contracted and vanished in a flash of light.

Dumbledore stood to ask. "Mister Potter…Where did you send her?"

"I sent her nowhere." Was the response. "The blade confined her to a place she will never escape. She will pay for her crimes."

With that the sword vanished, and the Silver Phoenix flew to his side.

"I'll see you all in the morning. Oh and Dumbledore…you'll get your answers soon enough. Be patient. There is much to tell."

And the last of the Potters…and the last of the Gryffindors vanished in a blaze of silver fire.

**End Flashback…**

Finally, the blonde crawled into bed. She closed her eyes, and with one final thought, fell asleep.

_I wish…I was closer to him…_

**

* * *

Dream…**

"Luna! Help!"

_Oh not this again…_

She ran to assist her friends. Explosions rang through the room as the walls were blasted down. Knocked to the side by blast, she lost sight of her wand.

"Avada Kedavra!" Voices rang through, the light of death claiming the souls of those around her.

_Oh great…I'm going to die again…_

As the group of hooded beings raised their wands to her, a loud, ringing noise rang through the area.

_What? A tuning fork?_

"What the hell was that?"

The hooded beings looked at each other.

"I don't know…"

Suddenly a small sphere of silver light floated over to the group.

"What in the hell?"

The sphere shined for a moment, then exploded, sending the hooded figures flying away from Luna. She shut her eyes against the bright light, and when she opened them she gasped. Standing in front of her, shrouded by dissipating silver flames, stood a tall man. Black hair flowed to just below his neck. He had a black shirt with a red design on the back. The design was a six pointed star encompassed in a circle. Six strange symbols surrounded the circle at the points of the star, while a seventh remained inside. His pants were black too, with silver images of Chinese dragons spiraling to the cuffs. (The snakelike ones. Think Shenron from DBZ)

He turned to face her. Silver bangs framing his face. Light brown skin, and dark brown eyes completed his look. She thought he was cute.

"Thanks. You ok?"

She blinked, and then nodded.

"Good…I hope you don't mind the intrusion. Actually, you better not mind, it was a bitch to find you."

The five beings rose.

"Who are you?!"

"I'm someone you don't wanna mess with. More importantly, who are YOU? You aren't creations of this girls mind, or else the dream would have ended with my arrival."

That information shocked Luna. _What?_

"We have been sent by our master to drain this girl of her dream energy. She has some of the purest Ideya we have ever seen. Her mind was well protected until recently, and even then it is scattered and confusing to maneuver around."

"Indeed…which is why it took me so long. First I had to find her, which was difficult because you rejects have been stealing her energy, and then I had to sift through her defenses." He turned to her again. "Which by the way I must compliment you on. Not many your age, let alone WOMEN your age would have such complex and effective mental defenses."

He turned back to the figures.

"However, this girl is under my protection. You will leave now, and return the energy you stole."

"In your dreams punk!"

"No…we are in HER dreams, however, this is MY world. And she is under MY protection. It would indeed be in your best interests to comply."

The hooded figures tossed off the cloaks, revealing their true forms. Giant lizard men holding axes and swords.

"And if we don't?"

He smirked.

"Then we'll have to do this the hard way…and I LOVE the hard way."

(Play Naruto: Raikiri)

He vanished from sight, and moments later one of the lizardmen was hunched over with the man in front of him. A spinning kick later and that one was sent flying into a wall. Three of the others ran at him, weapons raised. He smirked and threw his hand to the side where a sleek Katana appeared, glowing with a sickly purple light.

"Let's see how you deal with Yume-ken."

He raised his blade and parried one foe, while back-kicking another. The third he thrust out his palm and a ripple of air shot into the monster's gut, sending it careening into the one that just got up. He flipped backwards as another shot a fireball at him, and then raised his arm to block the axe of another. The weapon was stopped and something green glowed on the man's wrist. He knocked the opposing weapon away and tossed a sphere of energy at the monster, incinerating it instantly. He dashed forward and sliced straight through another one.

Turning and seeing two coming at him, he raised his hands green rings of light surrounded his wrists, and summoned two bracelets. The bracelets emitted the blades, and the blades fired numerous arrow-tipped streams of energy that impacted, and then shattered the two monsters.

Luna gasped for she had learned the Legend of the Twilight Bracelet when she was a child. The leader, the only monster remaining gasped as well.

"You…you're Xenmaru…the Bearer of Twilight…you're the Guardian of the Dream Realm!"

"Indeed…I always knew Wizeman was a fool, unlike his name suggests. My body may be long gone, and I may be weaker than my true self, but I am STILL this world's guardian. I'll have to have a talk with him about this…"

His hands flickered as he blurred them into odd looking shapes. Finished in a few seconds, he thrust his right hand to the ground as a small sphere of energy appeared surrounding it. Electricity crackled around the sphere which started blue…but turned a deathly black. The Lizardman's eyes widened in fear as the man flickered and suddenly the ground was being torn in front of him. The man was moving at such speeds he literally split the earth beneath his feet as he ran.

There was a flash and the man was in front of the Lizardman, his hand through the monster's chest, still covered in electricity. The creature's blood was fried as it touched the man's arm, but he wasn't done yet. There was a small red bracelet appearing in front of the monster, blades growing.

"N-NNNNNOOOOO!"

**Atomic Disruption: **"DATA CRUSH!"

The blades slammed into the monster, firing their energies straight through it, and shattering it to pieces.

(End song)

The man stood from his slightly bowed position, three glowing orbs surrounding him.

He walked over to Luna.

"I believe these are yours."

Suddenly a red light shone in her chest, and burst out of it, turning into a beautiful crimson orb. She watched in wonder as the four orbs flew to each other, and then began surrounding her.

The orbs shone and created a blinding light.

When the light faded the two were standing on an island under a huge tree in the middle of a lake under the moonlight.

The man sat down and motioned for her to do the same.

(Play .hack GU: Endrance, the Best Love)

She sat next to him as the orbs floated in front of her. He pointed as he spoke.

"The yellow one is Hope, the Green is Wisdom, the Blue is Intelligence, and the Red is Courage."

"What are they?"

"They represent your inner self. Everyone has at least three lights active. There are a total of six. Yellow, Red, Green, Blue, Black and White. I've told you the first four. Black shows a level of darkness, not evil, but darkness. And White shows Purity. It's rare, but some people have both Black and White at the same time. The orbs represent which of those traits are most prominent within you at the moment. The brighter they are the stronger those traits are."

"What…what was that back there?"

"Apparently those five were monsters created by the Lord of Nightmares, Wizeman. Once in a while the dark energy becomes too much and he gets it in his head that he can take over both dream realms. That's when I, the Guardian of the Dream Realms step in and shut him up…or sometimes someone beats me to it."

"Who…are you?"

"My name is Xenmaru."

"THE BEARER OF THE BRACELET?!"

He chuckled. "I take it you've heard of me. Yes, I am the bearer of the bracelet. I'm also the one who decides who's worthy of bearing it when its power is needed."

"So that's what that light around Harry was…"

"Indeed. He's the next one chosen. Good mind, very powerful, and a kind heart with just the right amount of darkness in it to keep him balanced. The perfect pick."

"But…you were sealed…"

"Sealed in a book which Harry managed to Open. How do you think Nephtys came into being?"

"You did that?"

"Yep…we were in a section of the Dream World that I tend to frequent, the End of Time. I showed him his heritage, and showed him my legacy. He'll need the power against that snake bastard."

"Wow…he's amazing."

"Indeed he is…that's why you like him."

"Yeah…wait what? I mean, no I don't like him! Well, I like him, but I don't LIKE him like him…"

"Luna…you're blushing."

"I am not!"

He laughed.

"Ahh, Luna, relax. He likes you too. Maybe not at the same level just yet, but give him time."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah. Now what I wanna know is why you keep putting up that front."

"What front?"

"The 'I'm a weirdo so don't get close to me' front."

"I…"

"Luna, it's a good tactic, really it is. It's useful for screening who's really your friend and who isn't. It's also a good way to see who's open minded and who's not. You just…need to let go of it sometimes."

"My mother believed in those things…"

"Oh? Hmm…I guess that would make sense…"

"It's all I have left of her…that and my radish earrings."

"Something mental and something material…nice combination there."

He pat her head.

"But you still need to let go sometimes. Show the world who the real Luna is."

"But…people won't like the real me…"

"Luna, people don't seem to like the you now. Who gives a shit? Harry likes you, Ginny likes you, hell even Ron likes you. Malfoy gets a kick out of the way you tend to shut people up, and even Snape respects your mental strength."

"How do you know?"

"Dreams are a wonderful thing are they not?"

"You really think they'll like the real me?"

"They damn well better. Or that's one less person to keep them company when the big shit hits the fan."

"Yeah…I guess you're right…"

"No shit, I've been around for millennia, I tend to know what I'm talking about. So, when are you gonna ask him out?"

She blushed again. "I don't know…"

"First thing's first, stop being shy. Stand up straight, head up, boobs out!"

"You want me to flash him?!"

"No I mean walk like you have a purpose woman! Sure slouching once in a while is alright, but sooner or later your body's gonna get used to it. Stand tall and firm! And then you'll be able to make the guys firm."

She giggled at his joke.

"Bad joke I know, being stuck in a book for four thousand years tends to kill the brain cells."

"Will you…help me?"

"Sure, I have all night. And Potter's busy stuck watching a very erotic dream right now."

She blinked. "How do you know that?"

"Cause I made it and shoved it in his brain. I told him, every day he didn't ask you out I was gonna give him some of the most perverted dreams I could make up. And going four thousand years without sex and only being able to LOOK at girls gives a guy a LOT of time to think shit like that up."

"I'd imagine so."

"Now, the first thing you have to do…"

And for the rest of the night, Luna was coached by the voice in Harry's mind of how to catch the man of her dreams, along with some basic battle training…needless to say; the nightmares would leave her alone from then on.

_I'll protect you Luna…you have Her legacy within you…I'll make sure you and Harry get together…I swear it._

* * *

Thirteen pages...god DAMN my fingers hurt. So I was looking at the stats for this fic tonight right? And I click the link to read the third chapter so I can imagine how to start the next one. And then I think to myself, hmm, lets see how many reviews I have. So I look at the stat page and see 14. I think Jesus! That many for only three chapters?! But I wasn't done being amazed. I take a look at my hit count and see it's over 1500. HOLY SHIT! So I gather my wits and look at my other stats. Lo and behold I'm on 12 C2's with this thing, 5 favorites and **35 **alerts. THIRTY FUCKING FIVE!

I don't know WHAT god I pleased out there but THANK YOU!!! DO you KNOW how amazing that made me feel? And today's been SHITTY! My GOD I must be doing something right with this fic. To everyone who reads, reviews, adds whatever, you are all the fucking BEST.

Ok enough groveling.

Imgonnadie: jeez really? Heh, I'm glad you like this. I didn't expect it to turn out so well. I hope this is soon enough.

He who needs no name: you DO know that Meru's a girl right? And yes, Dumbly's reaction WILL be priceless…especially when he gets his. No he's not gonna be a dick…but he'll get a nice verbal ass whupping by mister potter. Hedwig/Nephtys will CONTINUE to make appearances.

Bmatsea: like I said in my reply, I'm glad you gave me that combo flame/review. It wasn't really a flame seeing as (like I said) it might end up helping. Dunno if I did any better with the writing style, let me know I'll try to keep at it until I get it down.

Taeniaea: thanks. I still say you've got an automated answering system.

Bandgsecurtiyaw: thanks, I'll keep at it.

Alright, I haven't even reached the good part STILL! Jeez this thing writes itself. I've got both Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 and Final Fantasy XII to play now so it'll be a little bit till my next update…but expect it soon cause I'm music hunting, and that always puts me in the mood to write.

By the way BT2&FFXII FUCKING ROCK!


	5. Cross Fusion

**Harry Potter and the Twilight Bracelet**

**Chapter IV: Cross Fusion**

(Play Wild Arms Alter Code F: Holy Mother of Darkness)

**Unknown Location…**

"Wormtail…"

"Y-yes M-Master?"

Deep within the bowls of a hidden castle sat the self proclaimed Dark Lord, Voldemort. The Reborn Dark Lord had finally recovered from his failed possession of Harry Potter. However it was during that recovery…that he found something…something quite interesting.

"I believe it is the Hogwarts Students' first Hogsmade weekend."

"I-indeed it is M-master."

"Gather as many Death Eaters as you can. It's time I put my little plan into action…"

"A-as you w-wish Master."

The rat-like man turned to leave.

"Oh, Wormtail?"

He stopped and turned. "Y-yes Master?"

"You forgot to bow."

Before the rat man could respond a bright red light engulfed him bringing with it searing pain beyond imagination.

_Finally…my revenge will begin Harry Potter..._

**Magical Village of Hogsmade…**

Students Third Year and up were shopping, talking, or even just relaxing in the village of Hogsmade, at the foot of the hill which Hogwarts resided. However one in particular was pondering something quite awkward.

"_Harry…keep an eye on Ginny. Something is…off, about her."_

A warning, from one Luna Lovegood. Now a year ago the young mage would have taken anything she said with a grain of salt. But seeing with his own eyes how scarily astute she could be in these situations…

**Still thinking about it? **_How can I not? Do you have any information about this? _**No…I don't sift through her memories like I do you. I need to know everything about you to help, I don't need to know anything beyond what she wants to tell me…besides, that's your job lover-boy.**

Harry, who was walking slightly ahead of Ron and Hermione, blushed.

_Dammit Xen I told you not to call me that! _**Oh come now, you know you enjoyed the dreams I sent you. **_Not particularly. _**Oh please, a foursome with Brainiac over there, Red, and Lulu? You KNOW shit like that can only happen in your dreams.**

He blushed deeper. This time Hermione noticed.

"Harry, is there something wrong? Your face is all red."

He turned to look at her, and seeing an opportunity arising, Xen flashed an image of her face contorted in pleasure, screaming Harry's name. The young Potter's blush deepened and he whirled away from her.

"N-nothing. Not a thing." _DAMMIT STOP! _**Not until you ask Lulu out. **_What in Merlin's name is your fixation with hooking me up with Luna? _**She's good for you, you can see that.**

Harry decided not to comment. He spotted Ginny and Luna walking past and he called out.

"Hey Luna, Ginny! Wait up!"

"Hello Harry."

"Hey Harry!"

The two girls greeted him. Ron and Hermione exchanged pleasantries with the two for a moment, when Harry broke in.

"Luna, that was quite the stunt you pulled on Malfoy back there."

**Flashback:**

"Hey, Loony! Nice Jacket!"

Of course the blonde was wearing a strange yellow Poncho with the word Hank on it. She looked at the other blonde with a dreamy smile seeming so sincere.

"You like it?"

Malfoy was about to shut her up when she continued.

"That's great! You know where I got it from?"

Again he was about to speak, but was silenced by the next statement.

"I got it from your mother's vagina. It's a warehouse. Open all night too, which is perfect for the male shoppers."

And with that, she turned, and strolled through the front doors leaving a group of stunned students and teachers alike.

**End Flashback**

"Yeah Luna, that was bloody brilliant! The look on his face was priceless!"

**Malfoy the Bouncing Ferret…whose mother's crotch doubles as a thrift store.**

Harry snorted in laughter at the statement. The group then split to do their individual shopping, Harry, Hermione, and Ron to Honeydukes to pick up some candy, and Luna and Ginny to the Weasely Wizarding Wheezes, to take a look at what her brothers were selling. Promising to meet in front of the WWW, the group proceeded with their tasks.

**10 Minutes later…**

The three stepped out of the candy shop only to notice Ginny not far from them clutching her sides.

They ran over to her and Luna who was trying to help.

"What happened?"

"I don't know! She just suddenly fell to her knees in pain."

Xen however, spotted something.

**Back step now!**

Learning not to question his orders, Harry leapt backwards away from Ginny, just as a field of dark energy erupted from her sending everyone but him flying backwards.

The other students and adults stopped watching as the red-head got up slowly, a field of black surrounding her.

(Play .hack GU: AIDA)

"Ginny!"

Ron was about to rush to her side when Harry grabbed his arm and tossed him to the floor.

"Harry!"

"That's not Ginny…she's…possessed."

**Not possessed. Something in her awakened. This must have been what Luna was talking about. **_How the HELL would she know about it though? _**I think…she's got True Sight. **_True Sight? _**I'll explain later…shit, DUCK!**

Harry dropped to the ground, pulling Ron and Hermione with him. The wall next to them exploded as a sudden curse impacted upon it.

"_**Well well Harry Potter."**_

Everyone stopped as the voice rang out…from Ginny's body.

"_**Not my preferred choice of vessel, but this girl will do nicely."**_

"Voldemort."

"_**Indeed Potter. I've taken control of this girl's body so I may finally end you. Women are such…useful tools aren't they?"**_

"Damn you…" **You have to fight. **_What? What if I hurt her? _**She'll be fine…I have a way. **_I can't…I can't fight Ginny. _**Then let me. **_What? _**You heard me, let me do it. **_You mean…_**I taught you how right? It's not hard, we can do it easily. **_But…_** I won't kill her. I promise. I know how to get her back…and even strengthen her too. Tommy made a bad move picking her. **_Alright…_

"Ron."

The boy turned.

"I want you to get over to Luna, and form a perimeter with the DA in front of the stores."

"What? What are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna free your sister."

He looked at his best friend.

"Alright…just don't…rough her up too much."

"I won't…hopefully. Oh…and after this…I think it's time I told you everything."

Hermione hugged him.

"Oh Harry, do be careful."

"I will. Just watch, you'll be surprised."

The two ran to Luna. Harry kept an eye on Ginny's form, and watched as it did nothing. The DA grouped behind him, but he signaled for them to stand down. Death Eaters had arrived, but they were doing nothing. Standing behind the darkened form of Ginny, they waited their Master's order…which came.

"_**You will wait. I will fight him myself. If any of you interfere, I will kill you."**_

Harry stepped forward.

"Sorry Tommy. It's not gonna be me you're fighting."

"**_What are you talking about Potter?"_**

Harry tapped his head. "It's him you'll be fighting Tom. Not me."

"_**What in blazes are you talking about?!"**_

"You'll see tom…you'll see."

It was then that Dumbledore appeared, and fired a spell at Ginny's form.

"PROTEGO!"

Shocking everyone, Harry cast the Shield Charm ON Voldemort.

"_**What…did you do that for Potter?"**_

"Simple, I want you at your best, so you'll have no excuses when He beats you senseless."

"_**WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT POTTER?!"**_

_Ready? _**Finally…it's been forever since I had a body. **_Can't keep it you know. _**I know, I wouldn't want to, it's yours. I'll just be borrowing it.**

"You'll be the first to see this move Tommy. And the first to meet him in over four millennia. Have fun."

He closed his eyes…suddenly a small wind began swirling around him, ruffling his hair and his uniform.

(Play Devil May Cry 3: Arkham Battle 2 A.K.A. Brother's Battle)

That's when they heard it. Everyone heard a strange ringing noise. Luna knew what it was immediately.

"Lord Xenmaru!"

Everyone turned to Luna. "Who?"

"Just watch!"

Dark energy started swirling around Harry. Voldemort stepped back in shock, here was the Gryffindor Golden Boy using dark energy? And why the hell did the name Xenmaru sound so familiar?

The dark energy hugged Harry's body.

"Now…you'll see the Real master of darkness!"

"**CROSS FUSION!"**

The energy erupted around him firing a pillar of dark energy into the sky. Shockwaves of such an act brought everyone to their knees. The pillar exploded. When the dust cleared they saw Harry…but he was Harry No more.

Standing before them was a man…Harry's black hair reached down to his back, the normally emerald green eyes turned red. Two blood red slash marks down his face, right along his eyes. His uniform was shredded. Along his body were black lines and markings, runes that not even Dumbledore recognized. Floating around his wrists were two small green rings of light. The only thing that remained of his clothes were his black pants. His glasses lay shattered at his feet. Flowing from his back…were six ethereal wings.

Harry Potter…had changed.

He smirked at Voldemort. **"Lets begin."**

Suddenly he vanished, appearing with a knee in Ginny's gut. Voldemort had the wind knocked out of his vessel, but before he could respond, he was sent backwards with a roundhouse kick. Being the idiots they are, the Death Eaters fired at "Harry," only to watch as their spells impacted on an orb of dark energy.

The orb shrunk into his hand, making it glow with a dark light, and then hurled the energy sphere at his opponents causing a massive explosion, obliterating at least half of them. Everyone, even Voldemort was in shock. Such power and ruthlessness from the Potter Child.

"_**Who…the hell are you?"**_

"**Lets just say I live in Harry's mind. Ever wonder why you couldn't get in there oh Drab Lord? That was me."**

"_**WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!"**_

"**Drab Lord. It suits you SO well."**

In response Voldemort made Ginny fire a sphere of dark energy from her palm, one which 'Harry' bat aside like a fly.

_Shit…Harry her body can't handle that much dark energy. She's only human. _**Then end it…fast.**

Ginny blinked, and within that time 'Harry' had gotten in front of her. Voldemort stepped back in surprise, only to feel the Potter's fist meet Ginny's face. She was sent flying, only to be kicked into the air. Everyone watched as 'Harry' spread the silver wings of energy and took off into the sky at blinding speeds after her, delivering another swift punch to the midsection. He ended by slamming his heel into her chest after appearing above her, sending her towards the ground. However unlike what everyone believed, he wasn't done yet. He gathered dark energy into his fist.

"**Impulse…"**

Then turned downwards and pushed off of an invisible ceiling, rushing towards Ginny's body, which had just impacted the ground. His fist slammed into her chest, detonating the dark energy.

"**BREAKER!"**

The detonation cracked the street horribly and they watched as something surrounding Ginny shattered like glass.

_Now's the time…_

He kicked her into the air and held out his right arm. She stopped. Voldemort was dizzy. He just got his ass handed to him by a kid! In front of all of his followers no less!

There was another ringing noise, this one less intense than the first. She lifted her head slightly for many bones had been broken, and watched.

The green ring began spinning. It summoned red light that twisted around 'Harry's arm like a snake. The light solidified into what looked like an arm mounted energy cannon.

**I think I stand for everyone here when I ask what the HELL IS THAT?! **_It's another form of the bracelet we dubbed Twilight Cannon. _**The hell does it do? **_You'll see in a moment._

Energy gathered at the tip. Voldemort was afraid. He knew now what it was he faced. The energy turned into a sphere, radiating power. Voldemort shivered, he had no idea what was about to happen. Suddenly the sphere shot from the 'cannon' at blinding speeds, impacting Ginny's body.

Pain. That's what she felt. Ginny had been feeling pain since the Drab Lord as 'Harry' called him had taken over. She didn't realize that she still had a part of him within her. Pain was what he felt too. The two of them screamed, their voices sounding almost synchronized.

The cannon's tip inverted, and vanished. Red spikes started jutting out of the 'cone' part of the cannon, connected by a green glasslike film, making it look like a satellite dish.

More pain came as streams of energy were immediately absorbed by the 'dish' random pieces of life force and power being sucked into it. Voldemort felt the part of him connected to Ginny become contained in the sphere, then ripped out of her as the sphere shot back to the cannon, impacted, and was absorbed. The cannon vanished, as Ginny's body fell to the ground…but still he wasn't done.

'Harry' vanished, and then reappeared in the middle of the death eaters. Raising his left arm to the air he clenched his fist as a cone of glass energy appeared around the green ring on his wrist. The ring produced a rune covered bracelet, which created four 'fan blades.' The blades were stationary this time as he floated in the air slightly, energy gathering in his fist. When he was roughly ten feet above the prone death eaters, he swung his arm below him, firing the energy that had gathered. Four streams converged just above the group and then split into hundreds. Each piercing their targets multiple times, ridding them of their magical energy, forever.

Finally, the bracelet vanished, and 'Harry' landed next to Ginny. A song floated through the air as Nephtys appeared in a blaze of silver fire. She hovered over Ginny's body, singing and radiating healing light. The girl began to wake, and rose slowly.

"Harry?"

"**Not yet."**

Before she could ponder that, a soft white light engulfed him, and then shattered, revealing a shirtless Harry, staring back at her. He held out his hand, which she took, and pulled her to her feet.

"You ok?"

"Y-yeah…"

"Good."

He turned to Dumbledore.

"We'll be in your office."

And with that, the Silver Phoenix flew over to them, engulfed them in fire, and vanished. Staring dumbstruck at where his sister and best mate were just standing, Ron couldn't help what he was about to say…but Hermione beat him.

"Bloody Hell!"

* * *

Woot! Fourth Chapter GET!

Anyone who understands the Mother's Vagina Part, The Dream Energy Part from last chapter, and/or the Cross Fusion part and can tell me what they're from (accurately) gets mention in one of my next chapters!

Imgonnadie: BT2 is short for Budokai Tenkaichi 2. AKA Sparking Neo! And yes, XII DOES kick ass.

Bandgsecurtiyaw: alright, just making sure. The hits are what matters to me the most. People may not review ( I know I don't all the time) for various reasons, but the hit count shows that at least a few people have read it. Even if it's repeatedly. I didn't let Umbitch off that easily. When I said banished to eternal nightmares or whatever (too lazy to check) I meant to imply that she'd be feeling every bit of pain that she's ever inflicted, emotional or physical, for all eternity. Plus, it'd make her go insane to be banished to a void of absolutely nothing except for yourself, and the images your mind creates. Even if she came to terms with it all, she'd still be tortured, for she'd be forced to see what-if's. And yes, Dumbledore IS going to get a nice verbal asswhupping. As are most of the adults all at once really. And yes, I have XII and Its fucking GODLY and unfortunately no you cant borrow it…I'm not even halfway through!

Panaka: Thanks! Keep reading it just gets more interesting.

FF-loverHP1: Glad you like it. I do it for all my stories. Music…just seems to help ya know?

Alright, I hope I did good on this chapter. Took a few days to think up, and get to writing. Plus, it helps keep me awake, something I need considering my girlfriend's having a friend of hers sleep over tonight…More Harry/Luna interaction and you finally get to see what happened over the summer!


	6. FARGATE!

**Harry Potter and the Twilight Bracelet**

**Chapter VI: BEHOLD! DA FARGATE!**

(Play .hack GU: Sakubo-Big Sis and Me)

Inside Dumbledore's office, Harry was hard at work healing Ginny's wounds…most of which somehow repaired themselves when the Drab Lord as Harry began to refer to him as, was banished from her consciousness.

"Drab Lord? Well it does seem to fit him now doesn't it?"

"Indeed, I'll have to thank Dudley for that name."

"So…can ya tell me what the hell that was?"

"In due time Ginny. I'd rather not tell the story twice…now, lift your shirt."

The red-haired spitfire sputtered indignantly.

"WHAT?!"

Feeling confident in himself, though he liked Luna, it would be nice to simply flirt with someone…for practice.

"Not all the way…though if you wish to I wouldn't object."

She turned red. Though whether in anger or embarrassment is unknown, for at that moment the office door opened…oddly enough just as she took off her shirt.

"GINERVA WEASELY!"

"Eep!" She made to grab the shirt when one of Harry's arms stopped her.

"Not yet. I still have work to do."

"HARRY POTTER!"

Blinking owlishly, Harry turned to the irate Weasely screaming their names.

"Yes…those are our names. Do you wish to continue? I mean, there ARE a lot of people here, though I suggest you get a glass of water first, you'll probably hurt your throat if your goal is to yell all of our names."

Ginny chuckled while the others stared in shock.

"Well, now that they've shut up, I can continue." He moved his hand above one of Ginny's growing breasts, a movement that gained about five wands pointed in his direction.

Blinking again he stared at them for a moment before smirking, and running a single finger down Ginny's front, right between her breasts. The girl reddened in embarrassment, while oddly enough, shuddering in delight.

Before anyone could launch a spell…

"There…all finished. Though you might want Pomfrey to do a scan to make sure I've got everything."

She blinked and shook her head. "Wh-what?"

"Your ribs Ginny…feel anything different?"

She moved her arms. "Hey! They don't hurt anymore!"

"See?" Here he turned to the Weaselys who still had their wands pointed at him. "I WASN'T being a pervert…that's _his _job anyway."

Ginny reached over and grabbed her shirt, which she hastily equipped. She paused afterwards for a moment, as if deciding something, before nodding to her self, and giving Harry a swift kiss on the mouth, followed by plopping herself right in his lap.

"You wanna hex, him, you have to go through me to do it."

Wondering why his resident pervert wasn't making any comments he sent out a probe. _Xen? You there? _Nothing. No response whatsoever.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. The Weasely's parted and placed their wands back in their holsters…still giving Harry irritated stares. Well, except the twins. They broke into smiles and gave both Harry and Ginny conspiratorial winks. Everyone seated themselves, with Harry and Ginny at the head of the large table…that appeared out of nowhere. Well, everyone excluding Luna, who walked over to Harry, hopped onto the desk right behind him, threw her legs on either side of him, and wrapped her arms around his torso leaning her chin on his shoulder. Ginny gave Luna a quick wink, which was responded with a bright smile in return.

_Ok, you've GOT to have something to say about this Xen. _Still nothing. Now Harry was beginning to get worried. He was brought out of his inner musings by a poke to his chest.

"Huh?"

"I said, are you gonna tell us the story now?"

"Oh…right sorry."

"First, I believe I speak for everyone when I ask what the devil was that?!"

Harry turned to Snape.

"You want the Short version or the long version."

"Long one Potter."

Collaboration between two linked souls into merging both minds and bodies to create a warrior of unprecedented strength."

That got a large confused blink from everyone.

"Short version mate?"

"Cross Fusion."

Luna chuckled.

"Harry dear, you're going to have to explain better than that."

Flushing slightly at the familiarity in which he was addressed; he pushed away the memories of all the perverted dreams that Xen sent involving the blonde…along with the red-head squirming subtly in his lap.

"It's…complicated. Honestly, I'd like to tell you everything…but even I don't have all the answers."

"Who does?"

"My Master."

That statement caused an uproar.

"MASTER?! You've turned on us?!"

Harry glowered at the offending speaker.

"No you ruddy idiot. Honestly don't any of you pay attention to muggle martial arts?"

Silence…until Hermione spoke.

"Wait…you mean master as in 'Teacher?'"

"Glad to know your brain hasn't been dumbed down surrounded by these fools 'Mione."

Of course the twins being far more perceptive then people give them credit for, took advantage of his last statement.

"Oi! We resemble that remark Potter!"

"Indeed you do Gred, Forge."

"So…Mister Potter…you had, a teacher you say?"

"Over the summer, I met him, and he trained me."

"In the dark arts obviously."

"Actually, yes."

Another uproar. Feeling annoyed, Harry gathered a great deal of his energy, being nowhere NEAR his Master's level of power to do these things without incantations, and snapped his fingers. The energy sent out an invisible, silent wave of power that shattered all the glass objects on the walls. Loudly. That, shut everyone up.

"Will you people get your heads out of your asses for five minutes and let me explain?!"

Of course Snape couldn't help but prove his stupidity.

"Who do you think you are Potter?! Arrogant just like your Father!"

The green ring around his arm, invisible before this point, flared to life, shocking everyone.

"I THINK I'm the Bearer of the legendary Twilight Bracelet. Someone who you shouldn't piss off Snape, unless you want your very soul ripped to shreds and scattered across the universe!"

Dumbledore and Snape both paled horribly.

"Harry my boy…you mean to tell me…you FOUND the Book of Twilight?"

"No, I didn't FIND it. It, found ME."

"Please, explain."

Harry sighed. He also figured out where his tenant had vanished to.

"No. I won't explain, I'll show you."

Ginny got up; realizing Harry needed to stand for this next act.

Harry focused. _I need a way to my Master…your original Master. I need to reach the world he resides in. Please…guide me._

The bracelet reacted. The green ring summoned the red cone, which extended its blades. He pointed it at the far wall, and it shot from his wrist, latching onto the air just in front of one of the shelves. It rotated like a fan, carving into the very fabric of reality. There was a flash, and a round, glowing portal was now where the bracelet resided. The bracelet faded, and returned to Harry's arm.

"Well? You coming?"

They all got up.

"Ahh…a word of advice."

They stopped and even Snape listened.

"There's a girl. Pink hair down to about her waist. Kinda lost, lonely looking face, with pretty red eyes. Whatever you do. DON'T piss her off. She may look like a child, but she's older than all of us. Not to mention she'd rip even Dumbledore to shreds in mere seconds. She's on a whole different level than even Voldemort."

"Is she your Teacher Harry?"

"No…but she's one of his best students. I've never beaten her. Even he has a hard time fighting her sometimes."

They all nodded, and with that, the order of the Phoenix, along with a few strays, all entered the portal, not knowing that one of their number was going to soon get an asswhupping of a lifetime…not to mention a few surprises…

* * *

You all hate me don't you? I know I promised explanations this chapter…but it was hard enough getting this out. I'm mapping out the next chapter in my mind as I write this one though, wanted to cut this one short cause…well, there's gonna be a pretty cool fight. 

Honorable mention goes to He who needs no name, which is still a fucking awesome handle name. Indeed, Rockman.EXE is where Cross Fusion came from.

Anyone who can guess who the girl Harry mentioned is gets Honorable mention in the next chapter! Shouldn't be too hard if you're an RPG fan!

Secondary Honorable Mention goes to whoever can tell me what the chapter's title is from!

Bandgsecurtiyaw: Thanks.

Imgonnadie: I'm continuing, I wanna finish this.

Fuzzball2000: DAMMIT! I forgot that he was spawned from a blood aunt. Thanks for the correction. I think I'll keep the mistake in there though, show that I learned.

HWNNN: …wow, your name sounds like a news station if I write it like this…COOL! Anyway, glad you liked the chapter, next chapter has another battle.

Alright…I'm doin something I've never done before. I'm making a poll. I have a battle idea for the next chapter, but I need to decide who should fight.

Little Girl vs Snape

Little Girl vs Dumbledore

Or Little Girl vs Potter?

Mind you if it's one of the first two, she's going to utterly dominate them…which is kinda what I already have planned. If it's the third, then it'll be a bit more even, and you'll get to see more of Harry's abilities.

Find out next time in Chapter Seven: You got Owned! I saw that! Fucking OWNED!


	7. YGOISIFO! Part One

**Harry Potter and the Twilight Bracelet**

**Chapter VII: You Got Owned! I saw that! Fucking OWNED!**

**Part 1**

**Unknown Location**

The portal that Harry opened dropped the group off in a strange looking cave. The group looked around.

"This…wasn't supposed to happen."

Harry strode forward confused.

"Shit…don't tell me I messed up? I thought that was impossible…or at least damn near…"

Suddenly Luna's voice broke out from the group.

"You didn't."

He turned to her.

"You took us right where we wanted to be. However…"

She walked to a strange looking pedestal and pressed something on it. The ground in front of them glowed for a moment, before the pedestal began flashing multiple colors.

"The Security's been activated. Any outside travelers without active Ideya will be relocated here."

Harry looked at her strangely.

"And you know this…how?"

"You aren't the only one who's had _him _in your head."

Harry's eyes widened.

"I see."

Dumbledore interjected.

"So…do either of you know a way out of this…predicament?"

Luna turned to the pedestal.

"I do…_He _entrusted me with the pass code…or at least one of them."

She pressed the center button on the pedestal. The circle in front of the group flashed. Then she went in a sequence of colors, Yellow, then Red, next Blue, followed by Green, which was preceded by Black, and ending with White. The circle before them flashed the respective colors as she pushed them. Finally, she pressed the Silver center button, and they all witnessed a piercing beam of light fire up from the magic circle creating a white flash. When the light cleared, the circle was giving off small particles of energy.

"Done. Everyone on the platform please."

Thinking to do nothing else, the Order group, plus the Twins, Ron, and Hermione stepped onto the glowing platform. Before Harry could however, Dumbledore had a question.

"Miss Lovegood…might I ask How you know this? I was under the impression that whoever you speak of was Harry's mentor."

"Oh, he is." Here she blushes slightly. Hey, the guy's attractive, she may like Harry, but even she had to fight off a few lingering emotions concerning our favorite perverted spirit. "But he's been helping me find myself. And as such, he gave me one of the many pass codes to enter his domain…of course, it's useless to me unless Harry opens the way first."

"Wait a minute…why you? Why not give one to me?"

"Headmaster." Luna had her old dreamy, far away look on her face. "Would you mind attempting to enter my mind?"

"Whatever for?"

"To prove a point. Please?"

"I don't know…I try not to make it a habit of abusing such a power."

"Fine then, Professor Snape?"

The pointed nose man glowered at her…and then responded. "Legilimens!"

She felt something enter her mind and let go of everything. Suddenly Snape fell to the ground screaming in pain and clutching his head.

"God DAMMIT! What in Merlin's name did you do to me woman?!"

"Absolutely nothing." They all turned. "See, it turns out since my mother died, my mind created a very effective shield. I SHOULD be insane. Don't know why or how, but I should be, and I'm not. I'm just a bit…out of it a lot. Because of that, _he _told me my mind was like a whirling storm of pain for anyone entering it without proper preparations, even if I were to let them in. It's a natural shield. You'd have to have some sort of emotional connection with me in order to bypass it with minimal resistance. And if you didn't but were able to flow through the chaos…well you'd be assaulted by so many sounds and feelings at once your own brain would probably be scrambled."

She smiled a sweet, yet sadistic looking smile. "Pretty useful huh?"

Dumbledore looked at her blankly. "Indeed…"

"So!" she clapped her hands. "Shall we?"

She hit a few more buttons and grabbed Harry's arm, dragging him to the circle, just in time for it to activate and whisk them all away…where to? Who knows…

**The Apex: Twilight Castle…**

(Play Golden Sun: Kolima Forest)

After a few minutes of flashing lights and whirling sounds, the group appeared in the middle of a small grove. The sun shone brightly through the small clearing, which was lined with Sakura blossom trees. Everyone stared in wonder at the beautiful scene before them. Within the grove was a small river, one that seemed to come from deep within the forest behind them. Flowers of all sorts were underneath them, and they were wary to move lest they disturb the beauty of the area. Harry was shocked.

"I've never been here before…"

"That's because there was never time, Potter-san."

The whole group turned. In front of them was a small girl with long bubblegum pink hair flowing down her back. On her head was a strange looking hat with a horizontal eight shape, the symbol for Infinity, on the front. The hat was black with pink trim. She wore an…interesting looking dress. The top was black with an unusual looking pattern at the bottom, with pink lining the very edges of it. Around her neck was a brown belt…for some reason. On her arms were strange looking sleeves reaching to just above her elbow, same black color, same pink on the edges. And, like the shirt, on the top of them were also brown belts. The dress puffed out at the bottom to form a skirt, almost like a sailor fuku. This too was black, but lacking the pink that she seemed to follow a trend for. She wore a pair of long boots with pink soles, and of course black all over them. And again, strange looking brown belts at the very tops of them.

She gazed upon the group with light red eyes, the light reflecting off of her cream colored skin. In her arms she held a really…awkward looking teddy bear. It looked frayed and patched, as if she sewed it herself…and doing a horrid job of it.

"Arietta…it's good to see you again."

"Likewise Potter-san. Xenmaru-sama is within the training ground giving Kira-san some last minute sparring practice."

"Are you to escort us?"

"Hai, Potter-san. Xenmaru-sama has asked Arietta to guide you to him."

"Then let's not keep him waiting…plus, I wanna see that damned girl get beaten."

"As do I Potter-san. Kira-san is a…nice…girl…but she is far too clingy to Xenmaru-sama for my tastes."

Harry sighed as they began walking. "She simply cares about him…a lot."

"He saved her life, as he did Arietta's. We both are forever grateful."

This caused a few questions in the minds of the Order group. Ginny strode up to Harry a bit quicker as Arietta guided them through the forest, along the river.

"Hey…Harry? Who's she?"

"That's Arietta. She's one of Sensei's…uhh…I guess servants? She's known him longer than I have."

"Ok…why does she talk in the third person sometimes?"

"Well…she's reincarnated directly from her last life. In her last life from what I gathered, she lost her family in a tidal wave, and was then raised by animals. She's a damn good mage, and a beast-speaker at that. Sensei's been trying to get her out of that habit…and I guess it's been working."

The others overheard his explanation and nodded solemnly to themselves. Suddenly, there was the sound of a big explosion. Arietta commented.

"Sounds like they've almost finished."

Harry got impatient. "It's just ahead right?"

"Yes."

"Can we run? I wanna see this really REALLY badly."

Arietta gave a small smile, a RARE smile. Harry noted this in his mind.

"Then let's see if you can keep up."

She stopped for a moment, as did everyone else.

"Xenmaru-sama has been teaching Arietta a new technique. I haven't yet mastered it so I mostly rely on **Dash** for speed. But he always tells me to practice whenever I can."

She started hopping from one foot to the other.

"I never did understand the need for the beginning part…I think it makes Arietta look like a fool…but Xenmaru-sama says it's needed, at least until I master it. He says it helps."

For another half minute she continued, slowly picking up speed.

"You may be fast Potter-san…but Arietta is faster."

In mid hop she seemed to freeze.

"**Hi-Jutsu: Nakushita no supido bijutsu: Shukuchi**."

Her form flickered like a bad television set for a moment, and then she vanished. Suddenly a torrent of dust shot from where she was standing to far into the distance. Harry, Ron, Ginny, and the Twins all surmised everyone's thoughts.

"Bloody Hell!"

**Twilight Castle: Training Ground**

The group finally made it into an even larger clearing than before. Arietta was lying on the ground, panting. Harry ran over to her, concerned.

"Arietta, are you alright?"

"Hai, Potter-san…Arietta wa daijoubu."

Harry blinked. _She must be exhausted if she slipped into Japanese._

The rest of them ran over, panting. Arietta sat up and crossed her legs, with a bit of help from Harry.

"Arigato, Potter-san."

"No problem."

Suddenly there was a shattering noise. In front of them a strange dome of azure flame looking energy appeared, then exploded in a wave of blue smoke.

When the smoke cleared, they saw a tall dark skinned man standing over the body of a young looking red-headed girl. The girl got up, turning her head and spitting out a bit of blood. She wiped her mouth and took the hand offered to her.

"Dammit. I was so close too."

"Pfft, in your dreams Kira. You know I can't fight you seriously yet."

"Yeah yeah…whatever."

"So Potter. Finally brought the turkey basters?"

"You know it."

"Couldn't explain our relationship to them?"

"Oh come now, you know the connection we have will never be understood by others."

"Oh Harry you beautiful man…tonight you get to be on top."

Here Harry blushed fiercely and sputtered indignantly. The order group gasped in shock…excluding Luna, who had picked up on Xenmaru's plan. Finally the black man turned, a very vindictive smile on his face.

"I believe you have been decidedly owned my friend."

"FUCK YOU!"

"Ahh, sweet music to my ears."

"Dammit!"

"Come on, I've spent over four millennia thinking up ways to fuck with people's heads. You really think you can beat a master? You play the game well, but you know not how to achieve victory young grasshopper."

"I didn't expect that."

"Neither did I, that's why it was perfect."

Dumbledore had to intervene then.

"As humorous as this conversation is, I believe we are here for answers."

Xen looked at Dumbledore, lowering his eyelids as if really bored.

"I see what you mean. He is a barmy old coot."

Fred and George snorted along with a few others who had shared those sentiments.

"Fine. Answers. I am Lord Xenmaru, second bearer to the Twilight Bracelet, and guardian of the Realm of Dreams. Master tactician-

"Massive Pervert."

He smiled at Harry. "That's right! And for interrupting me, you'll be in a hot-spring with Luna, Ginny, Hermione…Tonks and Fleur…with all of them attempting to…clean you."

Harry turned bright red as the aforementioned girls looked between the two of them. Finally he glared at Xen.

"Five girls? Come on you KNOW I can barely handle the first three. Do you KNOW how wild Ginny is?"

"Off course, that is why I placed Fleur there to balance things out. Hermione's brains balance out Fleur's unconscious spells, and the two of them combined match Ginny's wildness, Tonks' unpredictability and the Serenity that is Luna."

Shocking the entire group Harry's blush faded and he had a thoughtful look on his face.

"This one I might be able to enjoy."

"Indeed. It's a nice setup."

"But still, five girls?"

Xen shrugged. "Just be glad I'm not **Creating** it."

Harry paled. "Y-you wouldn't!"

Again the vindictive smirk appeared.

"Wouldn't I? I've done it before."

"But…but…gah! **Create?! **That thing'd kill me!"

"Probably not. But hey, at least your endurance would be increased."

Harry blushed again.

Ginny looked between Harry and Xen.

"What the HELL are you two talking about?!"

Harry was about to speak when Xen cut him off.

"Wet dream."

Harry fell to the ground, face first.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

Xen looked at him deadpanned. "What? It's true. No use hiding the truth."

"But did you have to say it in front of the whole ORDER?!"

Xen blinked. "Uhh…oops? Forgot they were there."

"YOU WHAT?!"

"What? I've been trying to visualize this whole thing. Doesn't help that I haven't been inside Tonks' or Fleur's heads to get what they look like nude…"

Five girls glared at both Harry and Xen. Well, more like Four. Luna was trying to picture it in her mind as well.

"I can't see it."

They all looked at her. She had her eyes closed and seemed to be focusing.

"I can't imagine how that would work."

"It's a dream. Reality becomes warped in a dream."

"But then at least three of us would have to wait while he was doing two…"

"Tis the advantage of bi-sexuality."

Luna blushed slightly and smiled, eyes still closed. "Ok, NOW I can see it."

Harry whirled to Xen. "You've corrupted her!"

"I have done no such thing…she was already pretty perverted…she just didn't know what the fuck it was till I pointed it out."

She opened her eyes. They were sparkling. "Harry…just…do be gentle with me."

Harry paled, and then blushed, and then paled again.

Xen and Kira looked at each other, and then fell to the ground clutching their sides as they roared in laughter.

"Oh shit Luna…you are too rich. Don't EVER change."

"I have no plans to Xenmaru."

"Oh man…I haven't laughed like that since the time Harry saw Nephtys in the shower…"

Harry blushed again. "DAMMIT XEN!"

Xen laughed again. "Forgot about that too did you? Hmm…that gives me an idea…"

Harry's eyes widened. Suddenly a sphere of energy launched itself from his hand straight at Xen, who deflected it with a wave of his hand, smiling.

"Touched a nerve huh? Fine fine, I'll leave her out of your torture…"

Someone cleared their throat. Harry turned to see the glares of four girls...and their families.

"Fuck me…"

Xen burst out laughing again.

"Worst selection of words EVER!"

Harry blinked and realized what he said. "DAMMIT!"

Luna wrapped her arms around Harry from behind.

"Maybe later dear."

Again Xen roared in laugher, this time even some of the Order members chuckled at Harry's plight. Harry just blushed again and lowered his head, wondering what he did in a past life to deserve this fate.

After a few minutes of laughing, Xen wiped tears from his eyes and sighed.

"Ahh…god I'm gonna remember this day forever."

Ginny, Fleur, Hermione and Tonks were still glaring at Harry.

Xen sighed and shook his head.

"Ladies, relax."

They shifted their gazes to him.

"I'm the one who's been giving him those dre-…wait a minute."

He locked eyes with Ginny for a moment…and then smiled.

"Going for two eh lover boy?"

Harry turned and sputtered. "Wait what?!"

"Cant say I blame you, the little redhead IS a hottie…"

Harry stared at him for a good minute, mind raging to find out what the hell his teacher and tormentor was talking about. _Little…redhead…_He turned to see Ginny attempting to sustain her glare, but failing due to a blush on her cheeks.

He looked back at Xen.

"Mind read. Beats any mental shield…cept Luna's. Trying to use it on her gives me a headache….a really BIG headache."

Harry tilted his head to the side in confusion. And then it dawned on him. Ginny was grinding into him earlier…

"NO! No no no! That's not fair!"

Xen laughed again.

"Oh yes it is! Now that there's truth to it, I can make things a LOT more interesting."

"Am I EVER going to have normal dreams again?"

"Maybe. It's up to those two though."

Harry dropped from Luna's arms to the ground, holding his head in his hands.

"You fucking suck Xen."

"No that'd be Wormtail."

Harry looked up at him, blinked.

"What? You don't think the little rat's not willing to do ANYTHING to get in the Drab Lord's good graces?"

"Ew. Just Ew."

"Quite so. I had to systematically delete any memory connected to that one before it got out of my head for good. It's not a very pleasant thought, let alone sight."

Ron questioned. "What are you two talking about?"

"You don't wanna know Weasely. Trust me. You wouldn't be able to eat for weeks."

Hermione interjected. "I highly doubt that anything would close the black hole that is Ronald Weasely's appetite."

Xen smirked.

"Oh shit. Xen Don't!"

Xen turned to look Ron right in the eyes.

"Hermione quick! Take it back!"

"Take what back? It's true."

Xen's eyes flashed, and Ron was pulled into a vision. Moments later, he whirled around and threw up in a suddenly appearing bucket. Harry smacked his forehead.

"Why'd you do that?!"

"I never back down from a challenge."

Mrs. Weasely screeched. "What did you do to my son?!"

"Nothing, I just showed him something that would erase his appetite for days, if not weeks. Blame the Bookworm, she challenged me."

Dumbledore pulled his wand. "What exactly did you do to Mister Weasely?"

Arietta stepped in front of Xenmaru, hand gathering energy, a hateful glare on her face. Xen placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Easy there Ari, he's no threat to me, you can relax."

She reluctantly let go of the energy. "Hai…Xenmaru-sama."

"For your information old man, I showed him…this!"

His eyes flashed and Dumbledore was pulled into the same vision. Moments later he looked a bit green but he held down his disgust.

"I…see. No wonder he had such an…adverse reaction."

"Indeed. The very thought makes me sick…"

"That was right fucked up mate…"

Molly gasped. "Ronald! Language!"

"Well it was! If you saw that you'd say the same thing!"

She turned to look at Xen. "I highly doubt-" Flash. "…WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Xen smirked. "This is getting kinda fun. Care to give it a whirl Snape?"

"I highly doubt you have anything to show me that can-

Flash.

However…Snape's reaction was not what was expected. Moments after Xen's eyes flashed a slicing hex ripped out of the Potion's Master's wand. Taken completely by surprise, Xen barely managed to avoid having his arm sliced off. However it did still make a nice gash in it.

"Agh! Dammit!"

That…set Arietta off.

"Xenmaru-sama!"

She whirled around to Snape, hatred etched on her face.

"Kisama!"

* * *

BIIIG chapter. The fight won't begin till next one; yes I'm a right bastard.

Pity none of you managed to guess who she was…Though ShadowWolf255 came close. It wasn't Momo, but it was a Namco Character.

New Dye: we'll see if your option turned out. We know so far that Snape and Arietta are going to fight, so let's see what happens.

Imgonnadie: it seems a good deal of people want Arietta to fight both Snape and Dumbles…hmm, I like making new options too…

Coulbauth: Maybe, it seems that she's already gonna fight Snape, though a lot of people like the Arietta vs. Snape&Dumbles idea…

Blackshadow1006: you got your wish!

JVTazz: indeed, and now this chapter is long to make up for it.

Ranger Dragen: y'know…you're the first in a while to have read from start to now, reviewing every chapter. Thanks for that. And yeah, it does look like Luna and Ginny are gonna share Harry.

Alright, bigass chapter, and I'm STILL not up to the fight yet!

I tossed in a good deal of hidden stuff. Who here knows what the bolded words stood for? Who can tell me where the Shukuchi came from? Who can guess what the disgusting vision was? And for extremely high praise, what is the significance of that particular order of colors Luna punched in as a code?

Stay tuned to Harry Potter and the Twilight Bracelet. Chapter VIII: You Got Owned! I Saw it! Fucking OWNED! Part 2: Arietta Attacks!


	8. YGOISIFO! Part Two

**Harry Potter and the Twilight Bracelet**

**Chapter VIII: You Got Owned! I saw that! Fucking OWNED!**

**Part 2**

"KISAMA!!!"

Some would call the man known as Severus Snape intelligent. A genius in his field even. Even the 'Dark Lord' had…kind thoughts about the man. His skills in brewery were unmatched, and he was quick with a wand. However today proves that all of them were resoundedly stupid. He pissed off the wrong girl.

_She's just a child…what could she possibly-_

"Twisted Door Open Wide!"

EVERYONE saw how the magic gathered around her. Suddenly it spiked.

"NEGATIVE GATE!"

Appearing right around Severus was a sphere of purple black energy. Before he could react, the energy seemed to expand slightly whilst torrents of darkness coursed both through and around it, sucking in anything within ten or so feet, and horribly mutilating practically anything within it. Snape however, being magical in nature himself had a small resistance to it; therefore lessening the damage incurred…it still hurt like a bitch though.

"AAAAAHHH!"

The screams were music to Harry's ears. Something he'd wished to hear for a long time. Everyone else had leapt aside at the second they saw the energy focus on Snape, and were very glad they did, for when the attack finished, with a small explosion I might add, he looked like he was sent through a blender.

(Play Tales of the Abyss: Awkward Justice-Rokujinshou theme.)

They all turned to see Arietta standing and glowing with power, a magical glyph appearing beneath her.

"You…you hurt Xenmaru-sama…"

She snapped her eyes open, now glowing a demonic red.

"SHI-NE!"

The glyph pulsed.

"Watch this Harry."

Harry turned to Xen, who was focusing his own magical power to heal his wound.

"I didn't even _teach_ her this one. She taught it to me."

Arietta seemed to pull out four cards from within her dress. She spun in a circle once, tossing the cards in four directions, each one spinning.

"**Shield!" **The card in front of her was slammed with magical energy, freezing it in place, the card itself giving off ripples of power.

"**Dash!" **The card to her left stopped spinning.

"**Fight!" **The right one stopped.

"**Power!" **The one behind her stopped.

All four cards began to ripple simultaneously…but she wasn't done. She pulled out one last card, a card whose effects even Xenmaru didn't fully know. But she figured one out. And this effect she chose…well…Snape was even further screwed.

"**Loop!"** She tossed the card into the air; it spun like its brethren until she called its name. However when this one stopped, it sent out four beams of light, each one piercing the other cards. The five cards became linked by a strand of energy. The cards began rotating around her, creating a ring. The ring flashed and vanished, the cards effects now taking place.

"Wait…**Loop**? Why that one?"

"To make the effects permanent until she decides to end them."

"It can do that?"

"Why not? In its natural state it shifts reality around a particular point, making it so no matter which direction you go, you end up in the exact same point."

Surprisingly enough, Hermione cut in.

"So what she did was cause the effects of the cards to essentially rotate…by looping the magical energies so that they'd never disperse…right?"

"Something like that."

_Dammit…what the hell was that?! I've never seen that spell before! Argh, I don't care who this boy is, I'm taking that stupid brat out!_

"Reducto!" A pulse of red light shot from the potion's master's wand. It was right on course, slamming…into a dome around Arietta.

"What?"

"Harry mate-

"What in Merlin's name-

"Just happened?"

"I dunno…Xen?"

"A.T. Field."

"She has one?!"

"Not naturally…no. But remember how she used **Shield**?"

"So she turned it into an A.T. Field? She can do that?"

"Again, an effect I never knew about."

"Damn…she's good."

"I know."

_What?!_

Arietta scoffed. "Those tricks won't work on me…" Two spheres of energy appeared in her hands. She leapt forward, hurtling both at Snape one after another. The first one he dodged, the second however exploded in front of him, sending him flying. She vanished from sight, appearing beneath Snape, and punching him in the back, knocking him into the air. She pulled out another card, and tossed it.

"**Jump!"**

Tiny wings appeared on her boots. She bent her knees and then sprung into the air, easily catching up with Snape. Gathering energy into her hand, she slammed her palm into his chest with a cry.

"Juuken!"

"Wait WHAT?!"

"Yep."

"But…how?"

"She's small, she's flexible, and she's got good energy control. Not to mention her innocent look can deceive anyone that's never encountered her before…"

"You taught her Juuken?"

"I didn't teach her…she figured it out herself by watching them."

"See, THIS is why I love this castle."

"Indeed Potter. Indeed."

_What…did she just do to me?_

Snape slammed into the ground. Arietta landed in front of him. "It wouldn't be advisable for you to try to use any magic. You'd probably just kill yourself…but since the chances are so low…"

She slammed her foot into the ground, kicking up a wall of earth behind Snape, which propped him up. She then vanished again, and re-appeared slamming a knee into his groin. All those watching winced in sympathy, and at least half the men placed a hand on their crotches as a reflex.

"Ouch."

"She's not done."

Arietta backed off for a moment, getting into an unusual stance.

"No fucking way."

"Apparently…"

"She can use...that move?"

"It seems like it."

Her stance was an odd one. Her left leg was in front of her, extended as far as possible. Her right one was bent, placed behind her slightly, as if preparing to spring forward at a moment's notice. Her body was twisted slightly, and bent towards her left leg, while her arms were extended both in front and behind her as far as they could go, palms facing the sky.

"Ikimasu…"

She spiraled forward and slammed the middle and pointer fingers of both hands into Snape's body.

"Hakke, Ni shou!" She twisted herself again and repeated the same action a half second later.

"Yon shou!" Twisting again, she jabbed him four times.

"Hachi shou!" Again, only eight times.

"Juu-Roku Shou!" Sixteen times.

"San-Juu Ni Shou!" Thirty two.

"Roku-Juu Yon Shou!" Sixty Four…

"She's not done?!"

"Hakke…Hyaku-Nii-Juu Hachi Shou!" One Hundred and Twenty Eight strikes…imagine if you will, a giant pincushion. That's basically what she turned Snape into. The wall shattered from the force as Snape went flying, his very magical channels blocked, if not shattered.

"Made mada!"

Energy pooled within her body. It splintered off like a shell being fractured and broken. She leapt after the potion master's prone body, vanishing once again. Re-appearing she slammed her left foot into Snape's side, again knocking him away.

"Bloody Howling!"

The earth ripped open beneath him as the tortured screams of hellish creatures emerged from the very depths of hell. Crimson streams of energy erupted from the ground, slicing into the ex-Death Eater's body. The energy faded and Arietta appeared beneath him, delivering a solid uppercut into his back, knocking him into the skies.

Dumbledore was growing worried. The little girl showed no signs of ending her assault anytime soon. He pulled out his wand…only to have it wrenched from his hand. Turning, he saw Harry Potter, hand outstretched, the old man's wand landing in his palm.

"Tisk Tisk Headmaster. Attempting to interfere with a fight that isn't yours. You should be ashamed of yourself."

"Harry, I must stop her. This is pointless."

"Again you prove your age is deteriorating your brain old man. Sensei was attacked by one of yours, after I had warned you all that she took her job very seriously, and it would be best not to anger her. Now, Snape must reap what he's sewn."

"Crimson Riot!"

A sphere of flames engulfed Snape burning him horridly.

"This has gone on long enough! She must be stopped!"

"Why? Can't handle seeing things you've never encountered? Are you getting scared old man? Fearing that you might be next?"

That put Dumbledore on edge.

"What…do you mean?"

"Oh nothing…just rambling…"

"She's almost done."

Arietta leapt into the air after Snape. She slammed her elbow into his stomach, and followed that up with a few rapid punches to his chest. Finally she grabbed him and tossed him higher. She began glowing with dark energy.

"Honki…dashichaun dakara…"

She spun in place, creating a cyclone of dark power. The dark energy ripped through Snape's body, tossing him around like a rag doll. She stopped spinning and held her hands above her head, energy gathering between them.

"Owari! Evil Light!"

Slamming her palms down on Snape's chest, energy erupted from her hands in the form of a gigantic beam. The beam carried Snape to the ground, making a large crater. Finally, Arietta landed next to Xenmaru, panting heavily, her eyes returning to the light crimson color they were originally.

Everyone was shocked. Well, except Harry, Xen and Kira. Yes even Luna was amazed. Xen decided to clarify.

"Y'know…if this was the material world…hook-nose would be dead about twenty times over."

Dumbledore turned.

"What are you-

A groan from the crater.

"Severus?!"

Dumbledore rushed to the crater.

"Severus are you alright?"

"No…I hurt…in many places…"

"Of course you do hooky! You just got your ass handed to you by a little girl!"

"You must heal him!"

"Ha-ha no. I've got no time to waste on him."

"What are you talking about? You MUST heal him!"

"Or else what?"

Xen reached out towards Dumbledore.

"I am the Alpha…"

He clenched his fist. With that motion came a wave of power that crushed one of Dumbledore's legs. The old man let loose a scream of pain. The order members flinched in horror.

"I am the Omega…"

He did the same motion with his other hand, and one of the old man's arms was crushed.

"I am the Master of this Castle. The ruler of this land. You hold no power over me, or anyone within my jurisdiction. Essentially. You. Are. NOTHING!"

A torrent of black lightning accompanied the last statement. Roaring in pain and agony, the old man learned a new lesson. Don't FUCK with the Bearer.

Xen let his attack fade…and shook his head. "Oh crap-sickles…I meant to let YOU deal with the old duffer Potter."

"No problem Xen…if you'd just lift him…"

The original Bearer complied. Harry's hands blurred into motions. He gripped his right wrist tightly, as blue electricity began coursing around his hand.

"I think I can still teach him a lesson." He turned to Dumbledore. "See this? This is the result of four years of training in this place. It's also the result of the lingering animosity I hold towards my 'family.' Though Dudley and Aunt Petunia finally came around, Vernon…well…you'll see what happened to him…"

The energy crackled and strengthened. "RAIKIRI!"

Harry took off like a bullet, hauling ass to where Dumbledore was stuck floating under Xenmaru's power. Luna's eyes widened. _That's…_

Harry reached his target, pulled back his arm, and then thrust it forward…A blue-white flash…

And purple black blood splattered on Dumbledore's robes.

"Wait what?"

Speared on Harry's arm was a black creature…it looked like a cockroach.

"What the hell?"

"Oh DAMMIT! Why now? Of all times…"

Molly turned to the powerhouse, fear in her voice.

"Xenmaru…wh-what are you talking about?"

"Stupid Lord of Nightmares and his shitty timing…Kira!"

"Master!"

"Arietta?"

"Hai…Xenmaru-sama…"

"Oi! Potter! Feel like working some of that tension off?"

"In what way Xen?"

"The best way?"

"Sex?"

"…shit…ok the SECOND best way."

"Ahh, killing demons. Alright I'm in."

"Right…the rest of you…uhh…"

There was a silver flash. Trilling, Nephtys appeared before the group. Energy curled around her body like a cocoon, and then shattered revealing her human form…something that pretty much the entire group had never seen before.

"Use **Twin **on me. One of me will guard this group, the other will accompany you."

"Nice. Alright."

He pulled a glowing card out of nowhere and slammed it into the air in front of him.

"**Twin!"**

The card dissolved into wisps of energy which wrapped around Nephtys' form splitting her into two.

Harry dragged over and tossed the two assholes into the center of the group.

"Nephy'll combine her natural abilities with this world's dynamics creating a force-field that SHOULD keep you from total harm. Don't leave it, and you'll be fine. And this time ALL of you listen to me?"

They all nodded, while the headmaster and potion boy groaned.

One of the two Nephtys nodded and walked to the group.

"Wait!"

Luna ran over.

"I wish to help."

"Luna, you ca-

"Fine. But don't tackle anything too big."

At that moment, a huge cloud of darkness appeared in the distance. Xen smirked.

"Time to play…"

* * *

"Honki…dashichaun dakara…Owari! Ibiru Raito!" – "I'm…really getting serious now…It's over! Evil Light!"

Hi-jutsu: Nakushita no supido bijutsu: Shukuchi. – Hidden Technique: Lost Art of Speed: Shukuchi.

That second one I meant to have at the end of the last chapter. Kinda slipped my mind though.

Alright. The battle wasn't as awesome as I wanted it to be…it's hard writing those things out…I wish we had the technology to turn thought to word…it'd make writing such scenes SO much easier. Yes I know most of you wanted to see Harry hand Dumble's ass to him…but instead you get to see him own a bunch of assholic demons! I've got a nice surprise for you guys involving him too.

He Who Needs No Name: Nice. Just Nice. You got the Chrono Cross refrence. That game was god. And yes, I did have a lot of fun writing it.

Buffalo1fromSalem: Yep Snape got handled. Like I said, didn't come out as fluidly as I wanted it to, it's hard finding words to describe asskickery of that nature.

JVTazz: Hope you liked the fight. The next chapter'll have more targets so different attacks.

Imgonnadie: Not Naruto, but another anime, Rurouni Kenshin. Seta Soujirou uses it…and MAN is he godly. Hope this chapter's good enough…I actually might end up rewriting it…

Barf-a-roni: yep yep. Maybe the clusterfucking is a bit over used…but it works!

Desartratt: like it?

Ranger Dragen: gotta see. Now for demons!

42, 7224, 22, 11, 56. I swear, you people are gonna give me a heart attack soon! Well now I REALLY can't leave this fic hanging…too many people like it apparently! I may not update for a while though, with Christmas coming in a couple days, not to mention I'm gonna be gaming and other stuff. Though I'll be sure to think up various moves for Harry and Luna…though Harry'll get more action next chapter than Luna will…hmm…should Xen train Ginny? Or something else? Damn I saw a nice ending in mind…a real twist…but I don't know how to work it out. I think at most this fic'll have around 15+ chapters. Maybe 20…not sure. I know it wont be TOO long…

Alright…lets see…tonight's quiz… Ahh, what is the significance of the Bolded names? That should be easy enough…ahh…and here's more of an opinion question…out of these games/anime, what magic/techniques should Xen/Harry/Kira/Luna/Arietta use most?

Tales Series.

FF Series.

Naruto.

.hack

any others?

**HAPPY MOTHER FUCKING HOLIDAYS!**


	9. The Serious Chapter

**Harry Potter and the Twilight Bracelet**

**Chapter IX: Dreaming of Reality**

(Play Final Fantasy 10 The Final Summoning OC Remix)

It was another one of _those _dreams again. The little girl with silver-blonde hair floated in an abyss of nothingness. No light, no sound…just…nothing. She hated these dreams. They always showed up at the most unexpected of times, and none of them made sense. At least…not until now. It wasn't until she met _him _did she understand what she was seeing. She knew now, her role wasn't by his side say, as a lover, or anything…but as his guide, his assistant…and maybe…the sister he never had.

Gabrielle Delacour…the younger sister to Fleur Delacour, the woman whom was one that was shielded behind the strange barrier that the Phoenix-girl Nephtys made, had finally understood what her dreams, nay, visions truly were. If any were to ask, her family would say she was oddly mature for her age, both in body and mind…but considering she, like her sister, is a quarter of the sometimes Succubus associated Veela sub-species of humanoid creatures on the planet Earth, it's not that much of a shock. At the age of twelve, she finally began exhibiting signs of her nature, whereas two years ago, during the Second Task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, she looked like a child still in the single digit age range. But that's not important right now.

Gabrielle, another life whom the soul known as Harry Potter had touched, has always had unusual dreams. Once in a while, she would see things that made no sense in her, or the minds of her family. It started when she was young…dreams of a little boy shoved in a cupboard under a flight of stairs, mistreated, verbally and mentally abused by his so called family. Then, once in a while his days at the Magical School Hogwarts. She saw as he, and his friends, cut through the traps surrounding the Mirror of Erised which housed the legendary Philosopher's Stone. She witnessed the final moments of the battle in the Chamber of Secrets in his second year. Saw as his heart was wrenched in two as that blasted Potion's teacher took away his chance at happiness. Shivered as the Dark Lord was reborn, and she watched with tears in her eyes as he finally 'met' his father and mother. And finally cried, as his Godfather, Sirius Black, was sent through the Veil of No Return, as she came to classify it as.

It wasn't until late did she understand that she was a third party to all these events, watching, through her dreams, what happened to the boy who 'saved' her in the Second Task. She had seen him train with the enigmatic spirit Xenmaru, to gain the strength required to maintain, and wield the legendary Twilight Bracelet. But it wasn't until tonight's dream, did she truly understand what it was that she was meant for.

Xenmaru and the others had raced into the heart of the army of darkness. An army of demons and other hellish creatures from all over the universe. She watched him swing his blade, left and right, up and down, cutting through the ranks as if they were nothing. She gazed in wonder as he kicked off the head of one beast, and soared into the sky, turning and gathering energy to his blade. He swung wildly, like a man possessed, and crescent waves of energy rained upon the unholy creatures, scattering their bodies and very essences to the winds. He landed and sheathed his blade, only to turn to stare at something in the distance, and vanish in a ripple of air.

She then turned, and saw the red-haired girl, Kira. She blushed lightly as she noticed the older girl was wearing naught but a bra, panties, a very short skirt, and a pair of sandals. Gabrielle stared as the elder female swiped her hands across the faces of many a demon, sending energy powered slash marks through their bodies and splitting them in multiple pieces. The red-head leapt into the air, her hands coming together in different forms, gathering energy.

"**Katon: Gouenka!"**

Gabrielle's mouth dropped, as the fox-like girl launched three gigantic balls of flame towards her group on the ground. The three orbs combined into one enormous ball that slammed into the ground, incinerating everything it touched instantly with a pillar of flame. The girl landed in the center of the blaze, a red hue surrounding her, and two red-orange tails swinging from behind her. She gave a feral smirk, an elongated fang pointing out of her mouth, and vanished.

A glimmer of light from behind had Gabrielle turning once again, only to witness the next fight. The pink haired girl, Arietta, was staring down a large group that charged her. Suddenly, a glyph in the shape of a six pointed star appeared beneath her, surrounded by runes and unusual symbols. The little girl whipped out four cards, and tossed them into the air, where they hovered around her, spinning. She flung her right arm to the side, and in a bright flash, a small, pink rod appeared in her hand. The rod was tipped with what looked like a crow's beak, and feathers. She raised her weapon of choice above her head, and slammed it down upon the cards, invoking their power immediately. Four differently colored streams of energy rushed out of the cards, Red, Green, Blue, and Yellow. The Green and Yellow colors took the form of robed women, while the Red and Blue took the form of young males. The four beings spiraled into the group causing a massive blast of energy. The creatures were surrounded by walls of earth, which contained the flames that had erupted within them. The flames were launched into the air by a gale of wind, which sliced up whatever wasn't burnt, while also increasing the flames' power. Finally, the wind faded as a torrent of water filled the cage, and then compressed, crushing whatever had survived.

Her battle complete, she tossed out one more card, and activated it, growing a pair of beautiful wings on her back, and flying off.

A battle cry caused Gabrielle to turn once again.

This time she witnessed as the strange girl, Luna, took on a rather small group. Gabrielle realized that it wasn't for weakness on Luna's part, but rather that the others had been systematically wiping out the army section by section, and rather quickly at that.

Luna stared at her foes blankly, her face showing no sign of acknowledgement that they were even the slightest bit of a threat. They charged her, only to encounter the most unexpected defense. Luna swept her right leg in a circle behind her, and pushed some energy into her feet. She spun once, twice, three times, and again and again, bluish-white energy leaking from her body, only to be spun around her creating a whirling dome of energy.

"**Kaiten!"**

The group of demons that were in range, were sucked into it, and then repelled by a wave of force, their bodies shattering as they touched the ground. Those not stupid enough to charge the dome watched as she stopped spinning, her wild golden locks framing her face, as her eyes glowed with hidden power. One leapt at her, only to be swept aside by a left handed smack, reinforced with energy, creating a small blue ripple of air where she made contact with it. The creature shattered upon impact with the ground. The others stared at its remains, shocked. Gabrielle was shocked too. She didn't think much of Luna at first, beyond recognizing her obvious love for Harry.

Of course the blonde was not idle. Immediately after noticing the monsters were too dumbstruck to attack, she charged at them swiftly and silently, palms swinging, delivering quick death to those that stood before her. The demons began their counter attacks, swinging their blades at her. She twisted, ducked, weaved and evaded all their attacks, while delivering quick pokes and jabs to specific areas, disabling those limbs. Any strikes to the head quickly felled the beasts attacking her. Finally there were only five left. The first was dealt with in a few jabs made before it could react. The second managed to get a few swings in, before she flipped over it and jabbed the back of its neck, severing its spinal column.

The third and fourth ran at her at the same time. She hopped into the air, flipping over the third, and kicking it in the back of the head, sending it stumbling to the ground. She landed on her feet, only to roll under a swing from the fourth. What occurred next was a series of close calls by the rapidly swinging fourth attacker. As Luna bobbed and weaved between slashes, Gabrielle heard her thoughts.

"_**For once…I'm glad I don't have big boobs…"**_

Finally, the demon over extended one of his swings, and she found an opening. She swept her leg under it, sending it into the air spinning. She quickly twisted around, gathering energy into the palm of her hand, and slammed it into the demon's chest sending a blast of energy through its body, shattering it instantly. She did a quick back-flip and slammed her heel into the back of the third demon, ending it. The last one stared at her menacingly. She spoke to it.

"**This is your lucky day. You get to be the first I test my new move on…"**

Her eyes flared blue, causing the demon to take a step back. Suddenly she vanished, racing towards her enemy. There was a flicker of light, and she saw eight glowing points of energy. She slid to a stop in front of it, but before it could react she began her attack. She struck one light in its right temple, then one in its lower stomach, and then another in its throat, a fourth in its left temple, a fifth directly in the stomach, a sixth just above that, and a seventh, rising strike to the center of its chest, knocking it into the air. She leapt after it, slamming her right palm right where the last point of light was, over its heart, sending it spinning as she passed by it.

"**Zeshou Hachimon Hougeki!"**

The monster slammed into the ground, and shattered to pieces. Luna took off running.

Finally was the fight Gabrielle wanted to see the most. Even knowing that she had no place beyond at best a familial feeling in his heart, she still admired him greatly. Harry Potter stood surrounded by demons, the last group. Like with Luna's, there weren't that many, twenty at most, seeing as the others had cleared out so many, but Harry stood ready. He drew his sword, which Gabrielle gasped at the sight of, and prepared for their attack. One raced for him, only to be cleaved in two by a diagonal swing from top to bottom, which Harry used the momentum of to back-flip over the next attacker, and bring his blade upon its head. He kicked one away from him as it leapt to attack, and sliced through another. He slammed his palm in front of him, as waves of air smashed into a few of them, knocking them off their feet. He jumped out of the circle and gathered energy. A small circle appeared beneath him as he chanted a spell.

"**Oh God of Lightning, set loose thy blade and engulf my enemies! Thunder Blade!"**

A sword of electricity slammed into the ground in the center of the group. A small glyph appeared and then exploded, electrifying and killing a great deal of them. He jumped forward and cut through some of the remaining demons before he was forced aside by a ball of energy exploding where he once stood. The leader of that group had stepped forward for battle. There were about seven left, including the lead.

The demon drew its own blade and charged Harry. The raven haired teen defended its overhead strike, and stepped to the side allowing the blade to slide down his own. He hopped forward with a right side swing only to have the enemy swing its own blade left to meet it, knocking Harry's sword arm away. However, instead of an opening like he expected, Harry turned with the reflected strike, and came with a backwards spinning slash from the left. The counter-counter attack was so quick and unexpected; the demon had no time to react as it was sliced fatally across the chest. It staggered back as Harry lifted his blade, which began to glow.

"**Sorry, but I've got no time to play with you."**

He slammed his blade into the ground, creating a large glyph that encompassed himself, along with all the remaining demons around him.

"**Kouga…MEISHOUZAN!"**

The glyph exploded with energy, eradicating the remaining demons. Harry looked to where Xenmaru was, and vanished in a swirl of leaves.

Xenmaru was currently fighting against the one that started this. The Lord of Nightmares, Wiseman. Wiseman was horribly wounded from the battle, his six floating hands almost drooping, the eyes in their palms bloody and scarred. Suddenly, a flash of light from behind Wiseman shattered the remains of his protections. Xenmaru looked behind to see Harry's bracelet fading from view. He smirked and Xenmaru nodded back. Wiseman was reeling in pain.

"**Wiseman. For the crimes you have committed against the Realm of Dreams, I strip you of your rank, and your power over the World of Nightmares."**

Xenmaru raised his right arm, which had been covered in green energy by his own bracelet. The energy took the form of a big laser cannon. A sphere of power emerged from the tip and slammed into Wiseman, who roared in pain and fury. The bracelet-cannon extended blades that were all connected by a green netlike film. The blades began to rotate like a satellite dish, as streams of energy shot from the orb to the tip of the cannon. Finally, the orb wrenched itself away from the giant being and slammed into the cannon. The bracelet vanished in a flare of light, taking with it the Nightmare Lord's power, and existence. His body fragmented and shattered like glass…and the scene faded.

Gabrielle was now once again floating in a colorless void. But now she knew. She could feel herself waking…and her last thought set in motion the events to come.

_It's time to send a letter…_

* * *

My gods…it's been a while hasn't it? I know, you're all like "WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN?!" well, real life has been…annoying. I kept starting this chapter, only to lose inspiration and will before I could really get anywhere. Finally, it struck again, but was nothing like what I had written before. Of course I WAS planning on making someone be able to see what was going on…someone young. And Gabrielle was right up that alley. So yeah, here's the chapter, hopefully it's descriptive enough to hold you guys…sorry for taking so long.

Katon: Gouenka – Fire Element: Blooming Great Flame

Zeshou Hachimon Hougeki – Summoning Interruption Eight Gates

Kouga Meishouzan – Strangling Fang Roaring Piercing Slash

He who needs no name: you just basically called out all my favorite RPGs right there. As soon as I get back on track with all this, I'll be sure to throw a few of those in. As for right now, I tossed in the four elemental Clow Cards, a move from ToA and two Naruto moves. Kira (who'll be showing up again after this 'arc' is done) might end up with a few of Inuyasha's non-sword moves.

Intelligo: Your assumption would be a valid one.

Jabarber69: personally I'd pick Luna and Ginny…though maybe throw Hermione in there as well. I'm glad you like the pervertedness, I'll keep it in the story every now and then, but something tells me it'll be a bit more serious after this 'arc' is over.

Imgonnadie: I shall, and I have. It took a while, but here's the next one.

Jimbo Jones: well, not sure about the Sword Rain moves…they're a bit hard to describe other than "rapid stabbing movements." Rasengan I can do, and probably will considering I have Harry's elements as obviously Wind and Lightning. Houou Tenshouku (Razing Phoenix) I could throw in for Ginny, if I give her a blade and a fire element…Not sure about Diablos…but I COULD have say Xen or someone use a technique like his move easily. As for Sensatsu Suishou…if I find a good water elemental idea, I can toss that in.

JVTazz: glad you liked it; hope you enjoy this one as well.

Blackshadow1006: That's two for Rasengan…

Ranger Dragen: I know it wasn't soon, but I hope this is good enough.

PGHammer: I'll explain that bit soon, probably in the next chapter. But is it really that surprising?

Short yes, good? Hopefully. Hope I still have fans…though if my hit count is any indication…seeing as it's OVER NINE THOUSAND!!!!!!

Sorry…I couldn't resist.


	10. Darkness

**Hogwarts Castle…**

It was the middle of the night. The moon hung full in the sky, its light illuminating the castle grounds with ethereal beauty. Stars twinkled in the sea of black that hung above. And a figure, cloaked in shadow, shielded by darkness, walked the halls of the castle, alone. No magic, no sense could penetrate this moving wall of black. The shrouded figure approached a wooden door, and turned the handle. The door remained shut however. The figure pointed at the door, a tendril of darkness leaping from the figure to the obstruction. The door swung open with nary a sound. The figure walked through the open portal, and the shadows weakened, receding greatly.

A lone transparent being watched as this familiar looking shadowed presence stood in front of a sink, making strange sounds. The object sunk into the ground, and opened the way to a large hole. The shadowed figure turned to the Ghostly Girl, for the Spectral entity was indeed a female, and held a finger to its lips. Staring in shock, and no small amount of fear, the ghost nodded, adhering to the figure's request to not tell anyone of its actions. The shadow vanished into the hole.

**Hogwarts Castle: Underground…**

The shadow flew from the large pipe it slid down, landing gracefully. The darkness around it faded and vanished as magical torches lining the walls flared to life.

_**Damn that took a lot out of me.**_"You did good."_**Of course. But still, using that much Dark Magic to keep you hidden...**_"It'll be fine Tom. We've been doing things like that for weeks and we haven't been caught." _**If you say so.**_

The female, for this was a woman as well, approached an obstruction. A large wall of stone and boulders blocked her way.

_**Seems like you were right. Nobody's been down here since that day.**_"Yes…but that will change." _**That Snape…he'll be surprised when you**__**show up with those things…**_"It'll cost him though. And I'm not just talking money. There are people who would literally KILL to get their hands on some of this stuff." _**Indeed. So…shall we get started?**_"_We _aren't doing anything. From now on I'll be doing all the work remember?" _**Well I DO have to monitor your status. That's no easy task, since of course you still won't let me deeper into your mind. **_"Sorry Tom, but until I'm sure you won't flip out and end up like last time…" _**I know, I know. I'm not complaining. Just stating fact.**_

The girl glared at the wall in front of her. She reached into her vest pockets and pulled out a pair of black fingerless gloves. She put them on and cracked her knuckles. Tapping the wall in various places, she mapped out in her mind the weak points of the obstruction. This was her final test. Not only would she have to face her fears of being down here…in this horrid place. Not only would she have to deal with the slowly rotting corpse that lay far behind this wall, but she would also have to use the precise amount of strength to get this done in one shot.

Pulling out her wand, she tossed a few silencing and cushioning spells at the ceiling and floor. It wouldn't do for the whole castle to wake up from this. She replaced her wand and approached the wall again. She placed her left palm at the point where she found the obstruction to be weakest. Nodding to herself, she stepped back a pace, and drew back her right fist. All within the span of a few moments, she gathered her magic from her core and placed a good deal into her fist. She then launched forward, fist first, into the wall. The punch collided, and she released the hold she had built around her magic. For a moment nothing happened. At least, it would seem like that. To her eyes, she saw the ripples of energy course through the wall, when finally it exploded outward.

The girl coughed a bit as the dust settled. Shaking the dust off her hands and out of her hair, she stepped past the broken remains of the stone wall, and approached the gateway leading to her goal. She smiled to herself.

"Finally…I'll no longer be a burden…I'll be able to share his love…and be worthy…"

**Harry Potter and the Twilight Bracelet**

**Chapter X: Darkness of the Heart**

**Dream Realm: Mindscape…**

(Play Kingdom Hearts: End of the World)

Once again, Luna was on what she dubbed the Lunar Isle. But she wasn't just with the enigmatic Xenmaru, but her heart's desire, Harry Potter. The two of them had been training, for their bodies somehow retained a good deal of the workout their minds got when they were in this world. There were a few…awkward moments, at least for Harry. Luna however didn't care…she wished to be touched, and he was…well…touching her. Not of his own will however, it was all accident. But what was strange, was how Xenmaru was simply…staring off into space.

It had been a few weeks since they returned from the Dream Realm. In that time, they noticed one of their number, Ginny, had been disappearing frequently. Other than classes, and a few moments at lunch and dinner times, nobody saw hide nor hair of her. To be truthful, Luna was worried. She knew the redhead had eyes for Harry. And to be totally truthful, Luna, in some small part of her heart, also had eyes for Ginny. Of course, the majority of her affections went to Harry, but, Luna wasn't picky…not to mention, Ginny was one of her first true friends. Luna would have no qualms of sharing the young Mister Potter with her red-haired friend.

But that's not what is truly important right now. Sharing a look, Harry and Luna plopped down next to Xenmaru, who was still staring into space, a far-away, lost look on his face. His eyes regained their focus…only to be obstructed by the face of Luna. She had crawled over to kneel in front of him, and had slowly been moving her face closer to his, eyes staring wide into his. To her, his eyes were glowing a soft red, shimmering in the moonlight, completely unfocused. So she stared and moved closer and closer…until their noses were touching. She watched him blink, eyes returning to their normal brown.

When the big blob that was Luna's face appeared in his view, Xenmaru's first instinct was to release a noise of surprise, and fall backward. However that impulse was taking too long to reach his brain. So he stared. He stared at the face that reminded him so much of someone he knew.

"Hello Luna."

"Hi Xen."

"Is there…a reason your nose is touching mine?"

"Wanted to see how close I could get before you snapped out of it."

"Right…uhh…"

"You want me to move?"

"Something like that…"

"Okay."

And so she did…right onto Harry's lap. The poor boy blushed fiercely as she squirmed around, trying to get comfortable. Still, he wrapped his arms around her, something that made her give an inward cheer. Xenmaru looked at the two of them, and smiled sadly.

"So…what's up Sensei? You seem kinda out of it."

"Yeah…sorry. You two…just remind me of someone I knew."

"Who?"

"The one I loved."

"Oooh, you've never told us about her."

"Yeah Sensei, take a load off. Spill, we wanna know."

"You want to know what she was like?"

Both of them nodded.

"Very well…"

He stared off into space again.

"She was…a lot like you Luna. Quiet…lonely…beautiful…and a fearsome side that would rend the offender asunder within seconds. She was…well…perfect. As the daughter of the blasted woman who made the Twilight Bracelet, she grew up…oddly you might say. After she reached around your age, her mother began ignoring her…for that was when the woman had finally made it. Originally, the bracelet was made to re-write the DNA of living beings, in order to fix genetic mutations and the like. But eventually, like all beings with power over others, Morgana was corrupted. Back in this age, magic was everywhere. People would even hold contests to see, who could cast the flashiest spell, who could blow up the biggest amount of crap, or who could construct the greatest building. Monsters, bounty hunters, mages…hell even Ninja were commonplace in my time."

"Ninja?"

"Warriors of shadow, the ultimate assassins. Swift, silent and deadly. They could kill you before you even realized you had been touched. Some even combined their skills with the magic of a Black or White mage, creating even more devastating warriors…when they needed to fight in the open. Of course, Poison spells; Petrifaction spells…even sleeping and silencing spells were part of a mage's arsenal. So when their target couldn't simply die, they'd poison them…or encase them in stone. Silence them so they couldn't scream, or put them to sleep for a quick, painless death."

"Sounds like what we can do."

"Yes…however my magic is more potent than yours, but generally takes a bit longer to cast. Rarely would a mage travel alone. Few mages had anywhere near decent physical attributes, and only Time mages, or very VERY skilled White mages could cast the Time magics."

"Time Magics?"

"Yes, Quick, Slow, Stop…and finally Reverse."

"What did they do sensei?"

"Quick, sometimes called Haste, would increase the movement speed of the target. Later on, mages learned how to increase the firing rate of electrons in the brain to increase reaction time, and also how to manipulate muscles in the body to push to limits…however those particular spells only worked on themselves. Quick worked on whoever they targeted, ally or enemy."

"Sounds useful."

"It was. It was one of the first skills a Time Mage learned. Rapists, something that was around even then, but far less common than now, could be thwarted by even a low skilled Time mage, or any class in general. Of course, that was assuming said rapist wasn't of any class. Anyway, Slow, would decrease the movement speed, and increase the casting time of the opponent. A Quick spell on you, combined with a slow spell on your opponent, would basically give you the ability to end a battle quickly."

"And how!"

"Stop, like its name, completely stops time around the target, freezing them in place. Time still flowed around the stopped area however. It's like…putting someone in stasis for a short period of time. Giving you the chance to either kill them, or save their life."

"Save their life?"

"Using Stop on say…someone who was dying from blood loss, would freeze them, blood and all in place. That would give people time to find the wounded, and heal them, before they died."

"Wow…that sounds REALLY useful."

"Indeed it was. However Time Magic had a few drawbacks. One: it could only be used by those with the most concentration. Meaning only the most powerful of mages could use time magic…unless they were born with the ability hidden within. Two: the effects didn't last very long, about a few minutes at best. Three: like all 'Status Effecting Spells' Time magic could be resisted, or even completely blocked, if the opponent had the potential to."

"You were a Red Mage right?"

"Yes…I was a red Mage…she…well, I never learned what class she was. It seemed she could use all forms of magic, as well as a decent amount of physical attributes."

"Big boobs?"

"Uhh…no. Well…kinda…I'd say a bit bigger than you Luna."

"Oh…that's nice." Harry looked at her.

"What is?"

"That Xen's not one of those guys that only likes huge breasted women."

Xen scratched his head. "What lead you to the conclusion that I was?"

"Kira."

"Oh. She dresses like that for battle. Freedom of movement or whatever. Can't say I blame her. With her fighting style, she NEEDS movement…not to mention most humanoid males get stuck staring at her nearly naked body…"

"If you've got it…"

"Use it. That's what I told her."

"Good. Now, what did she look like?"

"Aura?"

"Aha! We have a name now!"

"It's in the legend Luna."

"Oh…I only heard about the bracelet…not the people who used it."

Xen smiled. "Your color skin…deep dark blue eyes…long REALLY long silver hair…though it would change to your color once in a while for some reason…I think it had to do with her mood. She would constantly wear this big, flowing dress…but I finally talked her into wearing something more fitting, for incase we had to run like pussies to get away from a very powerful attack…"

"What was the second outfit?"

"Well…if I remember right…a really tight shirt...blue skirt that reached to her knees…a white cleric's jacket…and for occasion, a long white cloak with a hood…only instead of the hood's ornament being red, it was black, to match my outfit I guess. She was a caster mostly…but when we went close range…she was really good with her staff…custom made for her."

He held out his hand, and in a flare of sparkling white lights, a long red cross shaped staff appeared.

"This…was her staff."

"So that's where it came from." Luna turned her head to look at Harry."

"I'd seen him pull that thing out of nowhere occasionally. I wanted to ask…but every time I was about to…I felt like I shouldn't."

"Yeah, that'd be my fault…I'm not…one to talk about my past much. Rather not remember the details…"

"You start missing her don't you…"

He hung his head. "Yeah…"

"She died…against Morgana?"

Xen said nothing, but nodded.

"That's why you sealed yourself away?"

"She told me to live on. She told me to protect the bracelet. I wanted to go with her…but my damn sense of honor wouldn't let me. So…here I am. Teaching the new wielders and those that ally themselves with the wielders how to do battle of the old ways."

Xen scoffed. "I miss her like fuck. No doubt about it. But…she'd want me to move on. Problem is, I have nobody to move on to. Arietta's way too young, even if she is fifteen, and Kira…well she's too loyal to be a very good girlfriend…"

"What do you mean?"

"I saved her life. Kira's a Kitsune. She pledged a life bond to me in return. So basically I'm her master. It's almost like she's my pet…well, that's how it was in the beginning. Now, we're just really close friends…I'm like royalty to her…and she's my guard."

"Ahh…yeah that'd get in the way."

"Anyway…it's getting late…you two should go. It'll be time for breakfast in a bit. And weren't you going to Hogsmade?"

"Yeah…we'd like to take Ginny with us…but…"

"Yeah about that…"

They stopped. "What?"

"I tried locating her through this realm…I found her…but…"

"But…"

"The gateway to her mind is surrounded by black."

"Black…what?"

"Just black. Pure darkness. It's not writhing or pulsing, and it has an undertone of her essence, meaning it was put up with her consent, and perhaps even of her will…but…"

"She's not supposed to have that?"

"Well…it kinda just appeared one day. I tried going past it…but I kept getting repelled. Not forcefully, but kinda like a warning. So I'm guessing she's got some mental wall up, knows I'm trying to get in, and would rather I not. Either way, I'm gonna just phase through it tomorrow night. Just don't expect me to be able to tell you anything, alright?"

"Sure…just make sure she's ok."

"That's what I was gonna do anyway."

"Alright…come on Luna. We'll talk at breakfast ok?"

"Ok." She ran back to Xen and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Chin up 'Kay? You'll find someone eventually."

Xen just smiled and shook his head. Luna and Harry vanished.

_I only wonder how long I'll have to wait again…_

**Hogwarts Castle: Great Hall…**

(Play .hack GU Vol 1: Sakubo – Big sis and me)

Luna sat next to Harry at the Gryffindor Table. She and Ron had gotten into a food eating contest…and well…she won…but was still going. Even Ron was staring at her. Harry was watching her just shovel stuff in her mouth, swallow, take a drink, and start shoveling again. Hermione was disgusted, Neville was laughing at the look on Ron and Hermione's faces, and the other Gryffindors decided to stay away from the crazy girl and her food shoveling. Finally she stopped eating. Not long after she stopped she got a strange look on her face, and her cheeks puffed out. Thinking she was going to throw up, Ron scooted out of the way, only to have himself, and Hermione blown back by a very loud, and very POWERFUL belch from the smaller blonde.

Neville couldn't help but roar with laughter as Ron and Hermione struggled to get up with their legs caught under the table. Harry pat Luna on the back gently as she panted from the lack of air that her belch caused.

"Do you people _always _start weekends like this?"

Turning around, Harry and the others spotted Draco Malfoy standing a few paces behind their position on the table. Ron let out a growl, and glared at the offending blonde. Surprisingly, Malfoy held his hands up as a sign of peace.

"Easy there. I just wanted to ask Potter something."

"Speak Malfoy."

"Right…uhh…oh Dammit why is this hard…"

Harry raised a single eyebrow in confusion.

"Oh bugger! Look Potter…have you seen the Weaselette lately?"

"What the hell would you want with my sister?"

"Quiet Weasel! I'm talking to Potter not you!"

"Ron, back off. Malfoy…no, I haven't seen Ginny lately at all."

That's when a voice carried over.

"Looking for me?"

They all turned, and what they saw made their mouth's drop.

Ginny Weasely, the quiet but fierce redhead, and only female child of the Weaselys…was wearing something…quite unexpected. Seeing as it was a Hogsmade weekend, and thus, no classes, she had opted to wear a very tight red shirt with black letters saying "Is that a Wand in your pocket or are you happy to see me?" The shirt barely reached her stomach, which to Luna's keen eyes looked quite toned, as if she'd been working out lately. Where normally she'd wear pants, or the Hogwarts issue skirt, she opted to wear a checkered black and white skirt that reached just above her knees. Long black socks adorned her legs, and she wore a pair of black sneakers.

"What?"

Ron stammered. "Wh-what the hell are you wearing?!"

"Clothes. Would you rather I take them off?" She made as if she were about to lift her shirt… "NO!"

"Then don't bitch."

**Harry…activate your Mage Sight. **_Alright…_

Harry's eyes flashed, something that didn't go unnoticed by Ginny.

_**Mage Sight…a very rare ability. **__What's it do? __**It allows the user to see auras, along with energy trails…among other things. **__X-Ray? __**No…but he'll be sure to know that something's changed. **__As if my attire couldn't prove that. __**Point.**_

**Look at her aura. **_It's…got black in it. _**Not just that, I noticed that was normal; however how the blackness has spread is slightly bothersome. But no, look how **_**solid **_**it is now. She's been doing something.**

The green ring of the bracelet appeared on Harry's wrist. _Should I…_**No…leave that to me. I'll find out what it is. Something tells me its fine…natural…for her at least.**

Luna was the first to voice her feelings. "Wow Ginny! You look hot!"

Ginny smiled. "Thanks Luna. Judging by the boy's reactions I'd say they thought the same."

Draco recovered. "Well…The Loon's right. You do look…pleasing…to the eyes."

She got a smirk on her face. "I'm pretty sure I look pleasing to _other _things as well."

**G'd. She friggin G'd him. **_Hardcore…_

Draco was flustered. "I…well…Dammit Weaselette!"

Ginny laughed. "What is it you want with me Draco?"

"Well…I was wondering actually if I could buy some Potion ingredients off you. I hear you've gotten a few…rarities."

She flipped her hair over her shoulder. "I may have. Why, looking for something to…increase from _fun size _perhaps?"

**Oh snap! Double G! **_Damn…she's getting good!_

Malfoy was stunned again. "I-you-what?!"

Even Ron was laughing. Ginny went for the finisher. "Oh come now Draco, you should know it's not the _size _of the wand that matters, but how you use it!"

**Triple fucking G. My god, she just owned him something harsh! A fucking triple!**

Malfoy was completely silenced. His mouth was gaping, it's owner amazed.

Ginny laughed again. "Sorry Draco but it was too easy, and I DO owe you four years of torment."

He snapped his mouth shut, blushed and simply nodded. "Anyway, I know why you're asking. So just go tell Snape that if he wants the booty, he's gotta come up with something better than what he offered originally. Come to think of it are you sure he's not just trying to get at it to up _his _booty?"

**Holy fuck a G on someone who wasn't even part of the fucking **_**conversation!**_** God DAMN! You better land this girl Potter!**

Luna, who had heard every word Xen said, jumped in. _"Yes, you'd better! I don't feel like working on her myself you know!" _Harry whirled to Luna and stared at her in disbelief. She looked right into his eyes, and flicked her tongue rapidly. Harry's eyes widened.

**If you fuck this up…**_No way in HELL am I buggering this one up!_

Harry rose from his seat, confidence within him. "Well my dear Ginny, we've got a town to go to…if you would be inclined as to grace us with your beauty?"

**Nice, chatting her up old school.**

_He's…inviting me? When he has Luna? _Ginny moved her gaze to Luna, who winked and made a clawing motion. A light blush appeared on Ginny's cheeks as she realized what Luna was indicating.

"Very well. I accept your invitation."

Harry held out a hand to assist Luna to stand…who took it and rose. Holding out his other arm to Ginny, she linked arms with him and the three of them went off to the village.

None of them knowing…that Ginny's true test…was about to begin.

* * *

Been forever. Finally I got my thoughts together enough to write this chapter. I already have the next one halfway mapped. Can anyone guess what Ginny's new ability is?

The-Resident: Why thank you. It may take a while, but I tend to keep going once I've started. I hope this is long enough for everyone.

D&SMaster: I've always been a fan of Card Captor Sakura. And it has been a while since I wrote a story that involved the Clow Cards. I'm glad you found the chapter interesting, and I hope you find this one the same.

Ranger Dragen: Gabrielle will show up from time to time. She's kind of an unwilling watcher of the important moments in Harry's life. And of course, she had a crush on him, but she realizes that it won't go farther than that. She might however end up Luna's apprentice…

Bishop2420: glad you like it.

Now, I'm sure all you non-Malfoy fans are gonna hate me because I'm making him not an asshole. Well, tough. I tend to prefer stories where Malfoy gets his ass handed to him, but I also like stories where he's believably changed. Not instant: oh I'm good now ha ha ha it was all an act. No. More like: My fucking father was a fucking dick who keeps bowing at the feet of a fucking half-blood and I'm joining you Potter because you seem like you can kick his mother fucking ass. I don't like you that much, but that can change cause you seem like a decent fucking bloke.

Or something like that. Oh by the way, a G is when someone gets on someone else, twisting their words or so to make good fun of them. Or when someone makes an ass of themselves. Example: When someone hasn't seen someone they know for a long time and "Re-introduce" themselves. (Order of the Phoenix by Ruskbyte). That is considered G'ing oneself.

To G someone else, you basically have to twist their words around, not straight out pull something out of your ass insult, but mostly take what they said, twist it around and fire it back at them in a way that would embarrass them. Example: how Ginny took Malfoy's request, and perverted it in a way that would completely fluster him.

Also, an involuntary G is when someone G's someone else, because the recipient made a mistake. Example: (personal example) My friend mentioned he had a full wallet. Me, being who I am, started rattling off games for him to get. His response: "…I have 300 out of 300 rupees."

Thus ends the guide to G'ing.


	11. Lillith

**Harry Potter and Twilight's Bracelet**

**Chapter XI: Remnants**

_**So…when are you going to tell them about me? **__Honestly Tom? I don't know. I think Harry, or at least Xenmaru has a slight idea that something's off though. __**Well that's going to happen when you suddenly embrace a large amount of dark energy. **__Yeah…but I don't __**feel **__evil or anything… __**That's because you've been raised with the notion that dark automatically means evil. Darkness can be one or more of at least three different things. One, the absence of Light. Two, a shadow created from light. And Three, Evil. **__I'm gonna ask Harry…_

The three were walking along the road from their recent shopping spree at Honeydukes. Harry and Luna were squabbling over which one got to eat the first chocolate frog. _"Ladies first Harold." "But Luuuuuuna! I never got to HAVE my first chocolate frog! It jumped out the window!" "That's too bad Harold, besides I'm sure you've had plenty since then." "Oh come on! I'll always look back on that day as the chocolate frog I never had! Let me replace that with this one!" "What's to say it won't leap away from you again?" _That ended that line. Not even Xenmaru had a response to that one. **She's got you there mate.**

"Umm…Harry?"

Sensing the unease in her voice, all three "combatants" stopped and turned to her. She flushed slightly at the attention, but she swallowed her fears and just spewed.

"What do you think Darkness is?"

They blinked. "Why do you wanna know?"

"Just…curious."

**Yeah, when a question like that comes outta the blue…like this, it's not just curiosity. Well…it might be…but not if there's even the slightest bit of hesitation. If she was just curious it've just popped up while studying or something.**

"Well…after hanging around Xen for what felt like years…I've learned Darkness isn't evil…if that's what you're thinking."

Surprisingly enough Luna had a greater deal to say on it.

"Darkness is the answer to Light. While Light is seen as 'good' and 'pure' it's not as amazing as people make it seem. Light has VERY strict rules to follow in order to be classified. The slightest diversion will put your loyalty to it under scrutiny. And if you aren't part of it, it shuns you. Light is quick to forgive but slow to accept. Darkness…many people go to the side of Darkness over light because though darkness is less forgiving, it is quick to accept. Light gains strength through positive emotions, something that many people cannot access for one reason or another. Darkness stems from the more negative side of things. But in honesty, they're both halves of the same coin. As long as there is Darkness, there will be light, and as long as there is Light there will be Darkness."

Luna took a breath and sat down on a nearby bench, motioning for the other two to join her. She seemed to stare off into space as she spoke.

"Light…lies. They lie, they manipulate they control, all to further what they perceive as the "greater good." With light you can't be sure WHAT is going to happen. They could heal you, or they could choose to let you die as an example of what happens to those that don't follow, or even DO follow the light. It's blinding, it's confusing. People wish for it only because they fear the dark, and because the light is warm. Darkness…it lies too, but you EXPECT it to lie, you expect it to cheat, steal, manipulate. So with that you see it coming and can react accordingly. The dark is tricky, but you expect it to be tricky, you expect some ulterior motive, you expect that it will find some way to betray you, and react accordingly. In that essence, Darkness is easier to predict than Light. Because with Darkness, you know what they're going to do. With Light, you don't, because for all you know the being of Light could find some reason to turn to Darkness, and stab you in the back. With beings of darkness the worst that can happen really is that they start supporting the Light, which compared, since you expected a betrayal of sorts, isn't anywhere near as bad."

**We've taught this one well we have.**

_**Wow…I couldn't have put it better myself.**_

But she still had more to say.

"My element, sadly enough, is that of Light, this I learned from Xenmaru. But though my element is light, my heart is at least Grey. There are some ideals and prospects of the light that I adhere to, and I believe in, but there are also ideals and prospects of the dark that I believe in. I won't hesitate to kill someone who threatens those I care about, sometimes even slipping into a state of cold to ignore that I've just ended the life of a living being…but afterwards I will mourn their loss, and pray for their soul's safe passage, whether they deserved it or not. To take a life for any reason taints a soul and heart with darkness. To see death's work, taints a soul with darkness. Light is almost impossible to be, because so many things in this world can taint you with even the slightest bit of darkness. Only those who have blinded themselves to the truths of reality can be called truly light, because they shun any form of darkness."

Ginny was shocked, as was Harry.

"Wow Luna…been keeping that in long?"

"A few years now…it grew stronger whenever Harry'd tell me a story about something that happened involving Dumbledore, and the old codger spouting some Snorkack dung about it being for the 'greater good…' Ass."

Harry and Ginny laughed at the disgusted look on Luna's face. Seeing it all scrunched up like that caused them to literally fall off the bench. She smiled her pretty little smile at them.

"I'm glad after all that seriousness I was able to make the two of you laugh."

Harry got up to his feet, brushing himself off. Suddenly a voice yelled out.

"'Arry!"

Before the bearer of the voice could make contact, a shimmering semi-transparent dome of energy suddenly snapped into place around Harry, causing the bearer to bounce off and land on their butt.

"Ow! Wha' was 'at for 'Arry?"

He turned to see a blonde haired girl standing up and rubbing her butt. He knew of only five blondes that he's interacted with, two of them male, and one of them was behind him. The other two were the only ones with a French accent, and only one of them was small enough to be this girl.

"Gabrielle?"

_Xen, what's going on? Why did an AT Field just pop up? _**Sorry about that, she was putting out some form of low grade mind-affecting wave. It was blocking her from our senses, so it triggered on its own. Hold on, I'll try to match the wavelength…**

"Yes. But that's no way to treat a lady 'Arry!"

"Sorry, my magic's gotten strong to the point where it seems almost sentient. I take it you've come into your heritage?"

"Yes."

"That's why. Your unconscious Charm blocked my senses from being able to tell where you were coming from, or even who you were, so it made this." He gestured to the bubble like barrier around him.

"Give me a few moments, I'll take it down."

**Wavelength found…alright…matching…ok, she's keyed in. AT Field dropping in 3.**

The bubble flashed and vanished. He smiled at her, and she jumped him. He fell backward landing on his back, and she was straddling him.

**Y'know…if she wasn't so young, this would be a very interesting situation. **_Shut up Xen._

"Well Harry, you do seem to get around don't you? Now who are you and why are you practically raping my boyfriend?"

Gabrielle looked up.

"You're Luna Lovegood aren't you?"

Luna blinked. "Yes…how did you know?"

"I've seen you in my dreams." She turned to Harry, bringing her face very close to his. She saw the second spark in his eyes. "Hello, Shinigami Xenmaru."

…**alright how the FUCK does she know I exist…let alone my fucking TITLE?!**

Harry's eyes hardened. "How do you know about him?"

She smiled. "My dreams."

**Dreams don't do that unless-**

That's when it happened. He saw the second spark of life in her soul. **What the hell is that?**

Harry frowned. "What the hell is what?"

Gabrielle blinked.

**That…you don't see that?**

Harry blinked, and Gabrielle watched his eyes flash a brighter green.

"I don't see anything…just her…and the Veela charm she's giving off." Here Ginny gasped and Luna's eyes hardened. Through her connection with Harry she could sense Xenmaru's turmoil. This little girl had something off about her.

**You don't see it? Oh wait, of course you don't, you don't have my sight, just Mage Sight…but…could it be…?**

Gabrielle watched Harry's eyes fade back to normal. The two of them got up. "What's wrong? Is Xenmaru alright?"

"Honestly? I don't know, he keeps muttering about impossibili-

Suddenly his magic flared to life making a screeching noise in his mind. He slapped his hand to his forehead in pain, just as a gigantic claw shot up from the ground. The force of the unknown attack launched all four of them in different directions. Ginny was the only one to land on her feet though.

"GINNY!"

"GABRIELLE!"

**No…it's…**

A gigantic black dragon with glaring red eyes had emerged from the ground. Six leathery wings adorned its back. It let lose a roar filled with such killing intent that it literally froze everyone in Hogsmade. Up at the Castle, those who didn't go were suddenly bombarded with a feeling of immense dread. Immediately after that, a group of Death Eaters appeared.

"BEHOLD! THE GRACE OF THE MIGHTY TIAMAT!"

**Tiamat…but…if that's Tiamat…then…no…it can't be…**

(Play BFM: Resurrection of Dark Lumina)

Ginny knew she didn't have much time. _If that thing attacks this town is done for! I've got to do SOMETHING!_

She shook off the effects of Tiamat's roar. Running up behind the dragon she hopped over its spiked tail and ran to the group of Death Eaters from behind. The group of Weaselys that came with Bill and Fleur watched in horror as Ginny ran to the Death Eaters.

"GINNY STOP!"

Unfortunately, Molly's stupidity alerted the Death Eaters to Ginny's presence. As one they turned to see a blur of red moving towards them.

"MIGHTY TIAMAT! FEAST UPON THIS GIRL!"

The dragon turned and stared at Ginny. It bent forward to snap her up in its jaw.

Ginny had no choice. _Dammit I wanted to deal with THEM not the Dragon…bah whatever!_

She leapt into the air heading right towards the great beast. She pulled a fist back, channeling her magic into it.

**Is that…Zefie?! **_Who's Zefie?_

She delivered a solid punch, right to the dragon's nose. There was a moment…and suddenly the dragon's head shot backward as it roared in pain. It fell on its back clutching its nose. A big mistake.

"I'm not done yet!"

Ginny used her remaining momentum to appear over the dragon. She raised her right leg and then SLAMMED her heel on the dragon's belly. The force of the attack shattered the ground beneath the dragon as it roared in anger.

She leapt off the dragon.

**Zefie! Zefie's alive! She's bloody fucking alive! **_Xen! What the hell is going on?!_

Gabrielle watched as the red-head took on a dragon. And not just any dragon, but a very POWERFUL one. As she watched, deep within her soul…something awoke.

Slowly, the dragon got up, filled with rage. It shook off the dust and tossed its gaze. It found another girl, Blonde this time…but it saw power within her.

Gabrielle froze. _Oh no…it's looking right at me…_

**No…it's looking right at her! No! You can't have her!**

Harry's hand shot back to his head. _Agh…Xen…what are you doing?!_

Ginny saw its gaze too. The dragon's mouth opened. A small black spark appeared within it.

**NO! YOU CAN'T HAVE ZEFIE!**

_Shit! Not much time! _Ginny started moving again.

The dragon fired a torrent of black flame right at the blonde girl.

"GABRIELLE!"

**ZEFIE!**

The girl closed her eyes…but felt nothing. In front of her she saw the flames being almost absorbed by someone.

The attack stopped…and everyone watched as the flames seemed to be sucked into something. When the last flame vanished, all present gasped.

Standing in front of Gabrielle was a panting, kneeling Ginny, hand outstretched and glowing. She used what remaining energy she had to launch the ball of dark flame that was within her hand back at the dragon.

Shocked at seeing its flame absorbed, it did nothing as the ball smashed straight into its chest. It stumbled backwards clutching the impact area.

_**Ginny! **__Oh…bugger…Tom…what's wrong with me? __**You used too much dark energy Ginny…you don't have the training, or strength to control that level of power…**__But…I have to keep this girl safe…_

Xen saw it. He saw the angry dragon recover and glare in fury. He saw the energy slowly leech out of Ginny. He saw the spark of life that was Zefie grow brighter…He knew that if something was not done, not only would Ginny be killed, but Zefie, and her host Gabrielle as well. And that was not something he could allow.

**I owe it to her…to save Zefie…to keep her safe…**_Xen?_

From his place deep within the Realm of Dreams, Xenmaru quickly called up one of his contacts. The information stated that the dark barriers around one Ginerva Weasely's mind have weakened considerably. Though it went against his very way of life, he knew what he had to do.

**Harry…when the shit goes down…Stay put. **_What the hell are you talking about Xen? _**Sorry…I have to go break a promise…and then keep one. **_Xen?!_

The dragon roared.

Everyone stared in fear, paralyzed by the sheer force of the dragon's presence.

The Death Eaters smiled.

And one wandering spirit slammed into the barriers around a girl's mind.

_Dammit…I'm…sorry…_

**You'll not die here Ginerva Weasely. Though I must apologize. **_Xenmaru? For what? _**For this.**

Everyone heard it. A ringing noise, like a bell, or a tuning fork. The noise was so sudden and unexpected that even Tiamat stopped her attack, confused.

"_**I have heard that sound before…"**_

(Play BFM: The Last Chapter)

Suddenly, an earsplitting scream ripped from Ginny's throat. Pain like never before surged through her very soul. **Don't fight it! Just trust me! **She gave into Xenmaru's demands, the second presence in her mind, Tom, being knocked aside by Xenmaru's abrupt presence. Suddenly from beneath her body a lance of black light shot from the ground into the sky. The lance splintered into a swirling twister of darkness.

Harry shouted. "GINNY!" _Xen! What the fuck are you doing?!_ No response. _Xen? XEN!_

Then a group of purple runic rings of darkness surrounded Ginny's body. She curled into a fetal position as the rings bound themselves together creating a structure that looked like an egg.

The egg pulsed, and exploded, kicking up a wall of dust, and sending out a wave of force that knocked everyone, even the Dragon, on their backs.

The dust cleared. Standing before the great beast was someone…that wasn't Ginny.

"G-Ginny?"

The female turned. Everyone gasped.

"Sorry…Ginny's not available at the moment."

The girl, because it was indeed a girl, had long waist length blood red hair with random black streaks in it. She wore a tight black shirt, barely covering her due to the rather large bust of her chest, a short, checkered red and black skirt, fishnet stockings, black fingerless gloves, and hiked boots. (think Shippuuden's Haruno Sakura's boots)

Everyone stared at what Ginny had become. Again, Luna was the first to react.

"God DAMN she's hot!"

The girl…woman…female…laughed. "Hotter than you think Luna…"

As she said that a black flame appeared in her hand. She tossed it into the air and caught it, as if it were little more than a toy.

The dragon stared at her.

"If you're not Ginny then who are you?!"

The girl paused for a moment. "You can call me…Lillith."

She glared at the dragon, dark red eyes met on both ends.

**Inside Ginny's Mind…**

"What…happened?"

Tom shook his head clear of the cobwebs. He gasped as he took a look at Ginny. She was floating in mid-air, surrounded by a large purple dome of energy. However he blinked, and he swore he saw the image of a brown skinned man for a moment. He was about to speak when she cut him off.

"Xenmaru? What…what happened to me?"

**We fused. Well, more like my power and essence flooded your body…though the outcome was…not what I expected.**

"What do you mean?"

**Once you stopped fighting the pain…it seems something that was already within you took hold. All I had to do was…tweak it a bit so it'd listen to both of us…at least for now. I intended to flood you with my power and beat that dragon…but instead I merely awoke something within you…and healed you of course. Look at your hands.**

Within her mind, she stared at herself, and gasped. Her hands would flicker between the milky white she was used to, and an almost dirt colored brown.

"What is this?"

**This is us right now. I meant to take complete control of your body…but whatever it was that was already in you stopped it. So now basically for the time being, we're one. You still have control, but now you have access to my powers as well. Like I said, not what I expected.**

They heard someone call her name. She was about to respond when Xenmaru did it for her.

"**Sorry…Ginny's not available at the moment."**

"Xenmaru what did you just do?!"

**Nothing major. You're not you anymore. I mean, you're not in Ginerva Weasely's body anymore. You're in a different one, with different abilities and different looks. Your name wouldn't work here."**

"_God DAMN she's hot!"_

"**Hotter than you think Luna…"**

He focused some of his power into Ginny's hand and created a black flame. He felt Ginny's eyes widen.

"I can do THAT?"

**WE can do that. Perhaps if you train a bit more later on you'll be able to do it yourself, but right now…**

"_If you're not Ginny then who are you?!"_

**Your call Kid.**

Ginny thought to herself for a moment…and then smirked.

"You can call me…Lillith."

**Back on the Field.**

"_**Bah, no matter who this child claims to be I shall destroy her!"**_

The dragon, now agitated, spat another dark flame at Lillith. The girl lifted her head and smiled. The flame impacted on a red dome of energy.

_I think it's time we put this dragon down. _**She's all yours kid.**

The dragon saw Lillith smirk, and then flicker and vanish. Suddenly it roared in pain as her fist impacted its torso.

_Gods I'm so much faster now! _**And stronger and smarter and hotter-…uhh…ignore that last bit. **_You're enjoying this aren't you? _**It would be a lie to say I've never wondered what it would be like to be a woman. Now I know. **_And your findings on that matter? _**Eh…I'll explain later, Fireball at two heading for…ZEFIE!**

Without realizing it, Ginny's new body flickered and vanished again, re-appearing in front of Gabrielle, red dome appearing again.

_Whoa! What the hell? Xen you said I had control! _**Sorry…you do, but this was supposed to be a possession remember? So I CAN take over…just not often…nor is it easy. At the moment we're both in the driver's seat…only the controls respond better to you than me. They respond perfectly if we're in full synch though.**

_What's so important about that girl anyway? _**There's someone important within her soul…lets leave it at that. **_Fine, but I want an explanation later. _**And I'll give one. As soon as we deal with this. Now…let me teach you something here…just move with me alright?**

Lillith's right hand began glowing a soft red. She swung her arm across her body horizontally, and then made a full circle, ending with a vertical line down the middle. The trail of light turned into a staff which she grabbed and then raised into the air.

"**Fate's Decree."**

The cross part of the staff glowed and then fired a massive beam of darkness into the sky. The beam then expanded rapidly, engulfing the entire area. When people's view returned, a large black dome surrounded the entirety of Hogsmade.

_What the hell was that? _**A special ability of mine. I can't really explain how it works…**_**she **_**came up with it…but it pretty much creates a battle field around an area. Within this field we're kinda on a parallel plain of existence. If the creator of the field wins the battle, any and all damage to the surrounding areas is nullified and the world returns to normal. If the creator dies…well, any and all damage to the surrounding area is doubled. It was the only way to keep everyone else alive, especially with those Death Eaters still hovering around.**

_Confident are we? _**Yes WE are. Remember, I'm not the only one fighting this time. When Voldie popped into your body last time, Harry gave me complete control over his body. Here, you're in control, and I'm assisting.**

_Like a Muggle Pilot and Co-Pilot right? _**Yeah, something like that.**

The dragon brought its claw down on Lillith, who dodged out of the way just in time.

_Damn that thing's fast! _**Here…a gift. This might help.**

(Play Okami: Ushiwaka's Dance – Playing with Ushiwaka)

_Music? _**Catchy music. Catchy FAST music. We're against a dragon. What do you think our best weapon is? **_Speed…_**Exactly…so just feel the music and start moving woman!**

She smiled to herself. Her foot started tapping on its own to the beat that only she heard. She started bouncing.

_Y'know…this is good music._ **Glad you like it. Now kick some ass.**

"With pleasure…"

The dragon roared and tried to crush Lillith again, but she simply twirled out of the way. The dragon pressed her attack, swinging and swiping, trying to smack the impudent girl's body, but she kept twisting and hopping and leaping out of the way, almost as if she was dancing.

_Really good music. I cant believe this is helping! _**Another one of **_**her **_**ideas…we both loved music…and we both seemed to fight better in our spars whenever she played some…so she made a spell. For certain fights, if not all of them, she'd pick a song to play, and weave it into the world around her. It would always throw off our enemies to hear music playing out of nowhere…**

Roaring in frustration, the dragon began spitting fireballs left and right, hoping to make a wall of flame to stop the girl's movements. It succeeded.

**Oh balls…now we actually have to try…** Ginny giggled.

The dragon brought a single claw down on the girl. Those watching from both outside and inside the dome stared. Suddenly the dragon felt something strange. It looked down and saw Lillith racing up its arm. Before it could shake her off, the girl leapt into the air spun twice and delivered a fierce kick to the side of the dragon's face. The kick was charged with energy, so the dragon was knocked aside slightly.

**Second round…**_Huh? _**Go with it kid.**

Instead of falling the girl began to glow.

"**Wave Of Fear."**

A shockwave of dark energy erupted from Lillith washing over all the other combatants. The effect was diminished upon the dragon, but the true effects of the attack were shown in the Death Eaters. They stumbled back in terror, some even soiling themselves. None of them could move.

**Get them out of the way first!**

"**Chains of Promathia."**

Ripples of darkness appeared around the battle field…and suddenly hundreds of demonic chains wrapped around all of Lillith's opponents.

"**Tide of Despair."**

There was a rumbling sound, and then a giant wall of dark energy appeared behind Lillith. The girl vanished from view as the wall arced and then crashed upon the battle field. The Death Eaters were immediately destroyed, their bodies shattering under the strength of the attack. The dragon however was merely wounded, and severely annoyed.

It shattered the chains binding it, and flapped its wings…only to screech in pain. Two of its wings were broken. It glared at the girl.

"Oh did the poor dragon get hurt? I'm not sorry."

Now seriously pissed, the dragon summoned a giant blast of dark flame and hurled it at Lillith. Surprised by the attack, the only thing the girl could do was call upon the red barrier. However even that was barely holding it back.

**Damn…she MUST be pissed…AT field's not holding. On my mark we drop it and hit left. **_A-alright… _**Two…One…MARK!**

The barrier dropped, and the girl shot to the left, barely dodging the attack.

The dragon panted.

**NOW!**

The girl ran at the dragon, hurling ball after ball of condensed dark energy at it. The attacks separately did little to it, but after a while the continuous assault began taking its toll. The girl let up momentarily only to leap into the air grabbing one of the many broken chain links. She infused it with some of her own energy, turning the broken tips into wicked blades. She began twirling and spinning slashing rapidly at the wounded beast, the blades actually piercing its hide.

**We have to keep pressing!**

She spun the chain like a lasso and tossed it at the dragon's head. It wrapped around its neck, confusing it. Lillith landed and then sprung, channeling a massive amount of energy into her right fist. She slammed it into the dragon's torso.

The dragon screeched in pain as a blue-green bubble of energy appeared around it, then promptly shattered.

_What the hell was that? _**Tiamat is a Dragon Goddess. They have more protections on them than even I do. Death Eaters must have fucked up the summoning though…she's not normally this weak. Either way, it's time to end this. **_How?_

She got her answer when suddenly Lillith's body went rigid. She had no control whatsoever. She felt her arms raise above her head, a red glow around them. Suddenly the slammed down in front of her body, a cone of transparent red energy that looked almost glass-like around her arms.

She watched as energy gathered at the tip of the object, one that looked disturbingly familiar to her. A sphere of runes appeared around the energy, the orb itself looking as if it were made from random rings with symbols on them. Suddenly the orb launched itself at the dragon, slamming into it and encasing it in the rings. Moments later the tip of the object seemed to sink into itself, and then seven red blades all connected by a thin green film shot from the area around her wrists. The ringed orb seemed to shatter slightly as bolts of energy shot from the orb to the thing on her arms. The dragon's body ruptured into thousands of glowing lights that were sucked into the orb as it came flying back into the object. There was a flash as the object absorbed the sphere…and then vanished.

Lillith floated to the ground as the black dome slowly faded from view, the minor craters and smashed buildings returning to normal as it did. Ginny's family, along with Harry, Luna and the Delacour family ran to where Lillith landed. However with a wave of Harry's hand, they were instructed to keep back.

There were multiple cracks as Dumbledore and most of the Order appeared.

Lillith snorted.

"Late as usual huh Dumbledore?"

He drew his wand and pointed it at the girl.

"You…your very essence reeks of dark magic."

Lillith glared at the old man. Her eyes flashed, and he wisely jumped to the side as a sphere of dark energy appeared right where he was standing. When the sphere vanished, so did part of the ground he was standing on.

"No shit Sherlock. But maybe you should re-define what Dark Magic really is. Ugh, you annoy me."

_Is he really that blind? _**It would seem so. Perhaps he wasn't always that ignorant…but you know what they say about old age…**

"And other than Nicholas Flamel he's as old as it gets…"

Harry glared at Dumbledore.

"Stay out of this Old Man."

He turned to Lillith.

"Ginny?"

She got up and dusted herself off.

"Something like that. At least half of me."

"So…Xen's in there too?"

"Yep."

"Uhh…can you change back?"

_Can we? _**Getting tired of me already huh? **_Well…no…but. _**Hah, don't worry I'm just teasing you. As far as I know we can…but what are you going to do with that?**

She was about to ask when suddenly a bright purple flame appeared floating in front of her.

"What…what is that?"

**The part of Tiamat that we extracted remember? Personally I suggest you take it. It might give you access to your Lillith form at will.**

Not even bothering to switch to mental speech, Ginny asked.

"You mean become…this…without you?"

Those around her were confused.

**Yeah. Like I said earlier, something was already in you apparently. I just woke it up. I wouldn't be surprised if Tiamat's spirit would keep that thing around Permanently.**

"So you wouldn't need to attempt to possess me again."

**Yeah…sorry about that by the way…I kinda had to…break a promise…in order to keep one…**

"It's alright. I had fun…and you got to learn what it's like being a girl."

Harry chuckled at that.

**Yeah…it's very…different. I think I'll go back to having something dangling between my legs though.**

Lillith burst out laughing.

"Let me guess…he mentioned something about having something dangling between his legs."

She simply nodded because she was laughing too hard.

"Yeah, that's Xen all right."

**Ready to be you again? **_Yeah…Xenmaru…thanks. _**I hate to say it kid, but I didn't do it for you. I'll be honest, Zefie was my only concern…but I'm glad I could keep you safe as well ne?**

Ginny was shocked to hear that.

**Surprised? Don't be. Before I met **_**her**_** I was a lot worse. But **_**she **_**changed my life…my way of thinking. It also helps that I knew your mind slightly. That and you were already on a darker path than others, so it'd be easier to synch with you. Honestly though, if I had a body of my own, I'd probably have grabbed both of you out of the way…instinct and all that.**

Being linked to him, she understood a lot faster than she thought she would. _It's alright. I get it now. You can be trusted…but only to a point. _**Just like with anyone. Unless they're in love with you. Then you can trust them with basically anything. By the way…go for it. Harry could use a spitfire like you with him. **_But he has Luna…_**Yeah, and Luna wants you with them. Don't turn this chance down kid.**

With that, Lillith's body began to glow red. **Oh…one more thing…I left you a couple of gifts. Get the hang of them ne? I just gotta give them to Luna and then Harry'd have no reason to want to leave either of you behind "to protect you" or not.**

The red light flared and exploded. Harry felt the familiar pressure in his mind signaling that Xenmaru was linked with him again.

_Have fun? _**I guess…the girl's got class Harry. I'd take Luna's advice and hook up with her too.**

When the light cleared, Ginny was back to normal.

_**Ginny? **__Yeah Tom? __**Are you alright? **__Yeah…just a bit dizzy. Think you can open me a port to Dumbledore's office? They're gonna want an explanation._

He was about to, when something flashed on Ginny's wrist. Harry's eyes dropped to her arm. _You didn't…_**yeah, I did. And I'm doing it for Luna too. You can't "protect" everyone Potter, and those girls are going to want to fight with you…and damn they can. Now, tell the old man you'll be in his office.**

Ginny raised her arm instinctively. Energy gathered around her wrist as a dark blue ring of light appeared. From the ring came a cone of energy. From the cone came the blades, and the entire object fired into the air, creating a temporary portal.

_**What in Merlin's name…**__A bracelet…just like Harry's…this must be the gift he was talking about…__**Then Luna will get one too…**__Even so…it means I have a chance._

She walked through the portal, and it closed behind her.

"GINNY!"

"Mrs. Weasely! Relax. I know where she went."

He turned to Dumbledore.

"We'll be meeting at your office. Try not to be late…she wont want to explain things twice."

Luna walked up and grabbed Harry's hand. He did the same thing Ginny did, and the two of them walked through the portal.

Gabrielle spoke the words everyone was thinking.

"Well…this will be interesting…"

* * *

Twenty One pages. Over the course of five days. And all five days I spent not having a fucking clue how I was going to do this. If this doesn't please you readers…(shakes fist)

Floyddickey: Worry not, your answer will come next chapter. Glad you like the story and the perversion. As for "Fun Scenes" well…if you mean lemons…then probably not. Not in this story at least…might make a side story sometime…

Only one this time? BAH! Damn alert system being fucked up when I posted that chapter! Oh well. Hopefully now people will realize I posted again ne?


	12. The End of Xenmaru

**Harry Potter and Twilight's Bracelet**

**Chapter XII: Passing the Torch**

**Hogwarts Castle: Headmasters Office**

The Order, Weaselys, Delacours, Harry and Luna, all gathered within Dumbledore's office.

"What the hell was that?!"

"Xenmaru's power…merged with Ginny."

"What do you mean?"

"Something is in Gabrielle…something that Xenmaru recognized. The way he was acting…was completely unlike him…"

Ginny took over.

"He said that he had jumped through the Dream World…and punched through my mental shields to possess me…but instead of actually possessing me like he was supposed to, something different happened. I turned into that…Lillith…"

"He was going to possess you?!"

"Only to help Gabrielle! Or…whatever is within Gabrielle…"

**Harry…**

"Xen?"

**Harry…use your bracelet…there's…something I need to say.**

Confused, Harry raised his right arm. The bracelet glowed. Suddenly a bunch of glowing lights appeared in front of everyone. The lights swirled together, until the form of Xenmaru appeared. Everyone gasped, and Luna inquired.

"You can do that?"

"Not without purpose…"

(Play Kingdom Hearts Complete: Darkness of the Unknown)

He turned to Gabrielle. "I know you're awake. You might as well show yourself Zefie…"

From within Gabrielle, the image of a small blonde haired pre-teen girl appeared and stepped out of her. Everyone gasped.

"That's…Aura's Cousin?"

"Yes…Her name is Zefie."

"Xenmaru-nii-san!"

She ran to him and hugged him.

"It's been…so long…Xenmaru-nii-san…"

"I know Zefie…I know…but…I'm sorry…this is the last time you'll be able to see me…"

She looked up at him. "What…what do you mean?"

"Time's running out…"

Harry was confused. "Uhh…Xen? What are you talking about?"

"Voldemort…has grown far stronger than I realized. To be able to Summon the Goddess Dragon of Darkness…that is no easy feat."

"Xenmaru…what are you saying?"

_**Ginny…something's wrong. **__What do you mean Tom?_

_**I don't know…but something isn't right about this…**_

"Xen…are you saying…we can't beat him?!"

"In your current state…no…you can't. The bracelet…can only do so much right now…"

"DAMMIT!"

Harry slammed his fist onto the desk.

"Was all that training for nothing?!"

"No Harry…if…if things were even the slightest bit different…he'd be a pushover…"

"But things aren't."

"Exactly…you're not strong enough…even with Ginny awakened, it's still not enough."

"Damn…so…what do we do?"

"WE do nothing…you have to grow stronger…"

"How?"

"…the only way possible."

"Iie! Xenmaru-nii-san! You can't be serious!"

"It's the only way Zefie…you saw what happened yourself when She did it…"

"But…I'll never see you again!"

"I know…there's so much I wanted to do with you Kit…so much fun we could have had…"

"But you can't! You're the Lord of Dreams!"

"I know…and my essence will continue to defend the Realm of Dreams…hell who knows, maybe in a few lifetimes I'll come back…Fate certainly owes me a few favors…but…"

"But you have to…"

"Yes…there's no other choice…"

"Goodbye…Xenmaru-nii-san…"

He kissed her on the forehead. "Goodbye…Zefie-chan…you take care of Gabrielle alright?"

The girl nodded and then vanished back into her host.

Harry was actually scared.

"Xen…mate…what's going on?"

"It's time for me to pass the torch onto the next generation."

"Wh-what do you mean?"

The room started shaking and distorting. A wall of light erupted from the ground and blocked off everyone from Xenmaru, Harry, Luna and Ginny.

"I didn't want this Harry…hell I was hoping this wouldn't come to be…"

"Xen! What the hell is going on?!"

"Your final test…"

Xenmaru began glowing, an orb of light surrounding his body as the world shifted around them into a blank space of white.

The orb shattered, and Xenmaru floated before them, fourteen silver ethereal wings on his back. His outfit changed to form a white coat over a black fighter's robe (think the Shinigami Captains from Bleach), and long black pants. His bracelets glowed a bright silver, as sparks shot from his wrists to his hands.

"Is to defeat me!"

Harry looked at Xenmaru, tears in his eyes.

"I have…to kill you?"

"You must slay me in battle in order for your Bracelets to fully awaken. But I warn you…unless you truly come at me with the intent of victory…you shall not succeed. It will require the three of you together to beat me."

Luna walked up to Harry. "Is there no other way?"

"I'm sorry…but there isn't…"

Ginny walked next to Harry as well, cracking her knuckles.

"Alright then…if you say there's no other way…I believe you."

Harry wiped his tears.

"Get ready Xen…"

"I already am…"

With that, he vanished.

He appeared behind the trio, hands blazing with silver energy.

"Perish!"

He launched two orbs of energy at them, they all leapt out of the way, only to have the orbs expand, the surprise attack smashing into them and knocking them apart.

Xen disappeared again. No ripple, just a flicker of movement. He was going all out on this fight.

Harry called his blade just in time to defend against a blood red energy blade that appeared from Xen's hand. Harry's eyes widened. _I've never seen this before!_

Xen pushed away. He raised his hand and his bracelet glowed. Seconds later four beams of energy coursed their way at Harry, who jumped out of the way just in time. Xen ducked to the left, barely avoiding Ginny's aerial spin kick. She followed up with a side kick to his right, which he blocked with his left hand. He used her momentum to spin her around and toss her into Harry.

Luna appeared at his side, palms blazing with energy, eyes glowing. _So…she has learned how to control her sight…_

She struck at him with a right thrust only to be parried by his left arm. She thrust her left palm under their arms to his side, only to have him grab her wrist. Xenmaru then used his enhanced strength to spin the two of them, both of them rotating like a drill, before he released her. She fell spun a bit longer, then landed on her feet, only to be sent flying by a palm to the chest.

Harry then leapt at Xen from behind, sword raised over his hand. Xen's bracelets glowed again, and the blood red beam shot from them, blocking the blade's decent. _An energy blade?_

Xen swung his defending arm into the air, knocking Harry off balance. In that moment, his other bracelet glowed, and sent out another torrent of energy. This time the attack impacted, but did little more than hurt and send Harry flying.

_It didn't…kill me?_

"You might be wondering why you're not dead, or at least severely weakened. In this form, I can no longer instantly annihilate anything the bracelet targets."

_A weakness…_

Xenmaru then vanished again. This time appearing only to fire small orange bolts of energy at them. They managed to avoid most of the shots, but still got hit by a few. The attacks did little more than sting horribly, but damage was still damage.

Xen then vanished again, appearing above them. He leveled his arm at them, and fired multiple waves of energy. They scattered, each one of them making their way slowly to him, dodging and weaving their way through the attacks. As they reached him, he flickered again, this time re-appearing behind them, firing the spheres of energy again.

They dodged again, only to have the orbs follow Ginny and Luna, knocking them away when they expanded.

Xenmaru then appeared in front of Harry, and knocked him away with a swing of his arm. Then, he raised his hand and fired. A torrent of energy connected to Harry's body, and he became encased in a sphere of sky blue light.

The girls rose to see Harry's body slowly being erased.

"They don't kill instantly…but over time."

The girls looked at each other, nodded and rushed. Spears of crystallized energy fired from Xenmaru's free hand, slowing their charge. However, the flaw in his attack was that he could only target one of the girls, unless he released Harry. Ginny focused some of her energy and tossed a ball of darkness at Xen. Xen's eyebrows raised, surprised that she'd attempt a projectile attack. _And it would have worked too…if not for my AT Field…_

As such the sphere impacted a wall of light that surrounded Xenmaru. However, that gave Luna time to get in his face, and slam a magically charged palm into his attacking hand. The attack cancelled, Harry dropped to the ground. Luna grasped Xenmaru's arm and spun, tossing him away, into Ginny's foot. She caught him in the stomach with a spinning kick, and then tossed him away. He flipped in the air before recovering, coughing slightly.

"Not bad…"

He vanished again and re-appeared, slamming a fist into Ginny's face. He followed that up with a few random palm strikes to her body, and ended with a back flip that slammed his feet into her chin, knocking her into the air. He charged his right fist with energy from his bracelet, and slammed it into her stomach, knocking her to the ground, only to follow up and end the combination attack with a heel drop. However, when he landed, he was suddenly being assaulted by lightning fast blows from Luna.

_Damn! Did she double her attacking speed?_

Harry rushed over to Ginny and began healing her as best he could. Luna was holding him off until he could get the redhead back on her feet. Surprisingly her wounds were healing quickly.

Eventually Xen grew annoyed and struck back. A swift block and then a palm strike to Luna's chest ended her assault. He was going to follow up when suddenly he jumped away, a sword swinging past him. The red blade appeared, but this time, a second formed in his free hand. He rushed at Harry blades swinging as freely as he could move. Harry was hard pressed to block and evade, but he managed somehow, barely. As Xen was about to land a hit, he was sent flying by Ginny's fist.

_This is taking too long…it's time to end this…_

"Not bad you three. Not bad at all…but now…it's time to finish this game…"

He spread his arms, the bracelets gathering insane amounts of energy, forming two big orbs around his hands. He slammed the two orbs together in front of him, and then raised his arms. The area was covered in darkness. Suddenly a small glimmer of light appeared. The whirring noise of the Bracelet about to fire rung through the field. Xenmaru had positioned both hands in front of him, a gigantic cone of energy appearing around them, blades forming on its sides. The blades began rotating, and then repeatedly fired arrows of energy down at the three.

What happened next, was nothing short of a miracle.

All three could sense the power in this final attack. Even getting grazed by those things would kill them. They ducked, weaved, dodged, hopped, spun, flipped, everything. They did whatever they could to not get hit.

The attack lasted for five minutes. But for them…it felt like hours.

The darkness changed back to light, and the three of them fell to their knees, panting. Suddenly a red energy beam slammed into Luna's face, knocking her away from the other two, sending her sprawling on her back.

"LUNA!"

An orb of energy slammed into Ginny.

"GINNY!"

**BZZT**

The energy blade was right in Harry's face.

Xenmaru looked at him, face grim. He pulled back his arm to deliver a final strike...and swung.

"AHH!!"

"LUNA!"

Xenmaru's eyes widened in surprise as the blonde appeared right in the way of his attack. They narrowed as he knocked her away, only to find Ginny assaulting him. He never got the chance to cancel his blades. She punched and kicked and scratched and smacked and did everything she could to keep him off balance. Luna got up slowly…holding her side. Ginny slammed her fist into Xenmaru's gut, knocking the wind out of him. She then bent backward, skirt flying up giving Xen a nice look at her panties…and then **slammed **her feet into his face, knocking him into the air.

The dome around Xenmaru shattered.

Harry raised his arms, his own bracelets flaring to life. The two lights fused into one ring around both his wrists. Luna slowly approached his right side, placing her left hand on his right wrist, adding her power to his. Ginny did the same on his left, using her right hand on his left wrist, channeling her own energy into his attack.

"I'm Sorry…"

The bracelet fired. Instead of arcing towards him like the arrows normally did, they shot in a straight line, piercing through him.

There was a bright flash of white…and then nothing.

Xenmaru stood in front of them. Holding his chest, panting. His body flickered.

"You did good Harry…all of you. You are…the true Bearer of the Bracelet now…"

Tears welled up in Harry's eyes.

"Ginny…Luna…take care of him for me…"

The girls were crying themselves, but still they nodded.

"Harry…kick his ass…"

"I will Xen…thank you…"

And with that…Xenmaru closed his eyes, smiled one last time…and shattered into particles. The residual energy swirled around Harry and was absorbed into his bracelets.

The last thing they heard before everyone re-appeared inside Dumbledore's office…

"I can finally…be…with Aura…"

* * *

Shocked aren't you? I killed off my OC, one of the most interesting characters in the story. Originally I had called for this battle to be the final chapter…but ideas struck, things showed up…and here it is. I'll be ending this fic soon. This way I wont feel bad about updating my other one…

Hollow Tasan: In order to do a proper .hack ANYTHING crossover, you need to first plan out what parts of .hack will be in the fic. The best thing to do would be limit it to certain objects or beings, like the Twilight Bracelet, or having the Eight Phases be summoned by the enemy or something. There are of course, a few things around that are perfect for a .hack fusion. Arietta may make another appearance before I end this…probably to yell at Harry for being the death of Xenmaru…and then be consoled by him. I hope you like this chapter as well.

Momocolady: I'm glad…I hope this chapter doesn't lessen my readers though…

Bandgsecurityaw: Indeed. Hope you like this one.

The end is near. Soon, this story will be over…but first…a moment of silence for the sacrifice of Shinigami Xenmaru…Harry's best friend…and greatest ally.

Farewell Xenmaru…you will forever be missed.


End file.
